The 100th Hunger Games SYOT Closed
by Rippo100
Summary: 24 Tributes enter the Games. Only 1 survives...or do they? Gamemaker Artemis Gatts has something very special planned for this years Quarter Quell. Rated T for The Hunger Games concept.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first SYOT, I've really wanted to do one for ages! I plan on finishing this right through and updating at least 4 or 5 times a week (depending).

**Rules:**

All Tributes must be submitted through PM. Any submitted through reviews will be ignored no matter how good they are.

**Tribute Form:**

Name:

Age:

District:

Male or Female:

Appearance (weight, eyes, hair etc.):

Personality (3 characteristics):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Open to alliances?:

Does your Tribute die in the bloodbath?:

Reaping Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview angle:

Training score (optional):

Weapon(s):

Career?:

Background:

Anything you want to mention?:

**Okay, so as soon as I get all of the Tributes I'll update revealing their names. I'm not entering any just so you know! Don't forget: PM me the forms and any given through reviews will be ignore. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter One:District 1 Reapings

**Okay so here are the first reapings! I'm going to be doing the POV's in third person because I write better in third person. Thanks to _Cheerxoxo_ for submitting Sparkle and I submitted Trim! Enjoy.**

**District One Reapings**

**Sparkle Glitterson's PO****V:**

Sparkle giggled as she walked down the empty lane, thinking about the morning ahead. The Reapings. It was early morning and Sparkle decided to take a walk around the District to clear her head and think of a strategy for the Games. After all, she _was_ picked by the Academy to volunteer this year. She passed the bakers and could smell the mouth-watering aroma of the freshly made bread. Sparkle stopped momentarily to inhale the sweet aroma before quickening her pace. As she entered the rich part of District One, she was drawn automatically to the jewellers. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she spotted the pure golden two-finger ring that sat in the display window. The engravement read 'Love'. She had to have it! Her father was the mayor and he was the richest man in District One. One problem, her allowance was taken away from her because she stayed out past curfew when she was at a party a few nights ago. She peered inside the window and noticed Filly, the weirdest guy in school. She forgot that he worked here. She smiled to herself, this was going to be easy. She fixed her make-up quickly and entered the shop.

"Hey stranger." Sparkle whispered seductively, walking towards the counter where Filly stood.

"H..h..hey S..s..sparkle." Filly finally managed to choke out.

"That's a beautiful ring in the window, isn't it?" Sparkle said, moving her hand slowly towards Filly's.

"A..a...almost as beautiful as you, S..sparkle." Filly replied, his eyes darting around the room.

"Aww, that's sweet." Sparkle said, fake tears forming in her eyes.

She intertwined her fingers in Filly's and stared at him dreamily. Filly's jaw dropped and he moved his face towards Sparkle slowly, puckering his lips.

"Ah ah ah." Sparkle said in a sing-song voice, putting a finger on Filly's lips.

"W...what?" Filly asked, fidgeting with his short, curly brown hair.

"I have no accessories to wear with my outfit for the Reaping." Sparkle sighed, pouting.

"Y..you can have the ring in the window...if you want." Filly stuttered.

"No, no. I couldn't." Sparkle replied, staring him in the eye.

"It's okay...I can pay for it." Filly said, taking his wallet from his back pocket.

"Are you sure?!" Sparkle asked.

"For a s..s..sexy girl like you..yes." Finny answered, not taking his eye off Sparkle.

Sparkle had to swallow the vomit that began to rise in her throat. She smiled sweetly at Filly.

"You're too kind Fil. Can I call you Fil?" Sparkle asked innocently.

Filly nodded and put a huge bundle of money into the cash register. Sparkle strolled towards the ring and put it on.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. Now I better get going and get ready for the Reaping." Sparkle grinned and walked towards the door.

"Wait, can we hang out?" Filly asked, walking towards Sparkle.

"After the Reaping we'll get better acquainted. How about that?" Sparkle said seductively.

Filly nodded and walked back to the counter. Sparkle snickered and walked out of the shop. Piece of cake. Sparkle wasn't a bad person, she was the most popular girl in the whole District. But when she wanted something, she would do anything to get it. Even if it meant 'flirting' with Filly. She bounced home excitedly to get ready for the Reaping.

**Trim Shimmer's POV:**

Trim exited the training centre and took a right to head to his house in the Victor's Village. Trim came from a long line of Victors, even his younger sister, Trish, was a Victor. And she was only 14!This year was Trim's opportunity to uphold his family's reputation. Trim had just finished practicing his spear throwing and sword fighting. He was very well-built and tall for a 15 year old. He wiped the sweat from his chocolate-brown hair and rubbed his light grey eyes. He was thinking about the Games and the secret Quarter Quell twist when he collided with someone and was knocked to the pavement. He looked up and spotted a 13 year old boy he recognised from the Training Centre. He surveyed him before standing up. The boy had short sandy-blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was tall, no doubt about it, but he was just skin and bones. Trim shoved the boy and the boy fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, what are you? Thick?" Trim spat harshly at the young boy.

"But you crashed into me." The boy replied, his eyes swimming with fear.

"Nobody talks to me like that, you little shit." Trim shouted kicking the boy in the ribs.

The boy screamed in agony and doubled over. Oh, Trim wasn't finished yet. He grabbed the boy and dragged him up, hanging him a few inches off the floor. Trim's fist collided with the side of the boy's face. And again. Again. Again. Again. Trim didn't stop until blood gushed from his nose, mouth and both ears. Trim then threw the boy into the bushes. Trim hadn't killed him, that was for another time. He just simply thought him a lesson he won't soon forget. Do not mess with Trim Shimmer.

**Sparkle Glitterson's POV:**

Sparkle gazed at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, or so her parents told her. She was wearing a gorgeous, snow-white dress that ended mid-thigh with sparkling gold heels. She styled her hair into loose curls, her flowing blonde hair stopping half-way down her back. She shoved her lucky gold headband on and put on her new ring. She bolted out the door, after saying goodbye to her parents. As she made her way towards the square she spotted her friends just down the road. She quickened her pace in order to catch up with them.

"Hey girls!" Sparkle exclaimed linking arms with her two best friends, Olive and Pan.

"Hi Sparkle!" They replied, excitedly.

"We heard that you went to the jewellery store this morning. What did you get?!" Olive asked.

"I got this pure gold, two finger ring!" Sparkle replied, showing them her hand.

"Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous! It can be your token, of the 100th Hunger Games!" Pan screamed.

They all squealed with excitement as they arrived at the square and signed in. They made their way to the 16 year old girl section and stood patiently, chatting away.

"Hello District One and welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games!" A voice boomed through the square.

Sparkle turned her attention towards the stage and noticed their escort Melanie Trumpkey. The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts.

"Now, the Quarter Quell twist will be revealed to you at the parade! Now, ladies first." Melanie exclaimed excitedly, making her way to the pink Reaping bowl.

"Olive Yanp"

Olive giggled to Sparkle's right, knowing that she'd be saved.

"I volunteer!" Sparkle announced proudly, making her way to the stage.

"And what's your name, dear?" Melanie asked as Sparkle arrived on the stage.

"Sparkle Glitterson. You're next Victor!" Sparkle screamed into the microphone and the crowd erupted into cheers.

**Trim Shimmer's POV:**

Trim grinned as the pretty girl shouted down the microphone confidently. She's making herself an easy target, Trim thought to himself.

"Now for the boys!" Melanie announced, earning a huge roar from the crowd.

"Marvel-"

"I volunteer!" Trim screamed with pride as he strode lazily towards the stage.

"What's your name, honey?" Melanie asked as Trim reached the stage.

"Trim Shimmer." Trim replied casually.

"Oh that's a tongue twister! Let's hear it for this years Tributes!" Melanie roared.

The crowd exploded as Sparkle and Trim shook hands. Trim made sure to squeeze her hand extra hard, which she returned. Hmm, maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all, Trim thought to himself. But if she gets in his way, she's done. He grinned to himself.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry that Trim's POV is shorter than Sparkle's but I wanted to show off your characters more. And I think you can guess what kind of a person Trim is! I can't continue until I get a District 2 female, I already have a male. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter Two: District Two Reapings

**Hey everyone! So now I have 9 Tributes, list is in my bio. Incase you didn't see my last chapter 'Update No.2', I said that I'm letting everyone enter two Tributes. I hope you enjoy! I should also mention that Cato won the 74th Hunger Games and not Katniss or Peeta. Sorry to all those Everlark fans! Haha. Thanks to Mattii16 for submitting Phoenix and lonewolf009 for submitting Tiberius!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**District Two Reapings**

**Phoenix Stark's POV:**

Phoenix hopped, jumped ducked, dodging the knives that were being thrown at her. She was doing well until she made a mis-step and a knife skimmed her left arm, leaving behind a light cut. She screamed with frustration and punched a hole in the wall beside her. Her trainer, Sling, made his way over to her, his face red with anger and a vain protruding from his neck.

"What the hell was that?!" Sling bellowed with rage.

Phoenix shot him a death glare and opened her mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment when she was cut off.

"If this were the Games, you'd be dead. Your brother was always much more talented than you, I thought for sure we had a winner last year when he volunteered!" Sling screeched at her harshly. "But of course, being related to you, he was stupid and he let his guard down and do you know what that got him? A knife in the back by that sly District 1 girl. I thought you wanted to avenge him? By your performance today you've proved that you're not..."

Phoenix zoned out. She zoned out of arguments a lot because if she didn't her anger would take over and she'd do something she'd regret. Phoenix never rushed into a battle and only attacked when the time was right. Phoenix flipped her long, fiery red hair over her shoulder and walked away from Sling, not looking back.

As she exited the Training Academy, her eyes welled up with tears as she remembered what Sling had said about her brother. It was true, her brother volunteered for the Games last year and made it to the final five. Everyone was sure he was going to win, until he let his guard down and was betrayed by one of his fellow Career Tributes, the girl from District One. Phoenix had sworn to take revenge and promised herself that she'd be the one to kill this years District One Tributes. Both of them.

Phoenix sprinted home as fast as she could. Her long legs and athletic abilities allowed her to run extremely fast. This, she had picked up from her mother. Her mother, Fantine, was the Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games. Her father was also a Victor from the 70th Hunger Games. Phoenix felt the need to be the best since her parents were two of the most famous Victors in Panem, next to Cato who was also from her District. As she arrived at her house, she bounded up the stairs and got ready for the Reapings where she would volunteer as Tribute and avenge her brother's death.

**Tiberius Maximus' POV:**

Tiberius raised an eyebrow as he lowered his sword and turned around to see where the shouting was coming from. A tall, athletic-looking girl with long red hair that Tiberius recognised was standing, staring into space as her trainer yelled harshly at her. Tiberius ignored them and went back to training. He decided to stop training with his sword and decided to practice his spear throwing, since it could come in handy for the upcoming Games, he was volunteering after all. He made his way over to the spear section and picked up his favourite spear. He got into his stance and threw the spear, hitting the bullseye dead on. He grinned and he turned around to notice a crowd of girls staring at him dreamily. He gave them a wink, grabbed his kit bag and left. He was angry that he only got to train for 3 hours today because he had to get ready for the Reaping. Tiberius usually trains for 5 hours every day. His parents are extremely strict and forced him into training at the age of 10. At first, he didn't like training and he only trained once or twice a week for an hour. But gradually, training grew on him and he began to get more enthusiastic about it. Tiberius' life had been good and nothing bad or dramatic had ever happened to him. He'd had a good few girlfriends and was popular at school.

Tiberius finally arrived at his house, stopping a few times on the way to chat to people he knew. He fumbled with his keys and eventually found the right one and unlocked the door. Both his parents were helping out with the Reapings so they wouldn't be home for the whole day. Tiberius ran upstairs and hopped into the shower, contemplating about his choice to volunteer today

**Phoenix Stark's POV:**

Phoenix looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She was wearing a white shirt under a brown, leather waist coat with blue denim jeans and black boots. She left her hair hanging loose. Phoenix wasn't girly at all, in fact some would say that she was a tom-boy. Phoenix approved of her outfit, not too girly but still stylish, and headed out her front door. She headed for the centre square where the Reapings were held. On her way, she spotted her trainer, Sling, and her father conversing, grave, worried looks on their faces. Phoenix hid behind a crowd of people, not wanting to get into another argument. When she passed her trainer and her father, she stepped out from behind the crowd and arrived at the square. She signed in, got her finger pricked and took her place in the 17 year old girls section. The girls around Phoenix tried talking to her but she ignored them. They were all too girly, in there bright pink or yellow dresses and high hells. Their faces caked with make-up. Just looking at them made Phoenix want to vomit. Phoenix looked up at the stage as a voice boomed across the square.

"Good morning Di-i-i-i-istrict Twoooooo!" An overly-enthusastic voice came from the speakers.

Great, thought Phoenix. This bundle of joy again. The District Two escort's name was Passy Unport. He was a short, plump man whose eyes always shone with excitement no matter the occasion. However, as annoying as he was, the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Now, President Thorn will announce the Quarter Quell twist at the Tribute Parade! Let's get started! Ladies first." Passy exclaimed, the crowd cheering and chanting.

"Laney-"

"I volunteer!" I screamed, flicking my hair behind my shoulders.

**Tiberius Maximus' POV:**

Tiberius watched as the red haired girl that he saw this morning in the Training Centre strolled proudly towards the stage, a slight smirk on her lips.

"What's your name?" Passy asked the girl.

"Phoenix Stark." She replied casually.

"Let's hear a round of applause for this years District Two female Tribute!" Passy exclaimed down the microphone.

The crowd went crazy, screaming Phoenix's name. Tiberius smirked to himself and joined in. Passy hushed the crowd and made his way towards the boy's Reaping ball.

Tiberius looked down at his outfit and cleaned himself up a bit. If he was going to be on TV he may as well look good. He was wearing a slate gray shirt and black trousers with black shoes.

"Pan-"

"I volunteer as Tribute!" Tiberius announced, grinning.

I strut my way to the stage and took my place beside Phoenix.

"What's your name?" Passy asked him.

"Tiberius Maximus, your new Victor!" Tiberius screeched into the microphone, earning a cheer from the crowd.

Phoenix and Tiberius shook hands. Tiberius noticed a sad yet determined look in the girl's golden brown eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think of the District One and Two Tributes. I currently have no District 3 Tributes but I'll update as soon as I get them! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: District Three Reapings

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but school's getting crazy! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Thanks to SakuraDreamerz for submitting Julie-Anne and Cheerxoxo for submitting Cliff.**

**Julie-Anne Beaker's POV:**

Julie-Anne's fingers wizzed over the keyboard of her ancient computer as she tucked her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair behind her ears. Julie-Anne had been working on this invention for months and she was almost finished. Just a few more words...and boom the computer burst into flames.

"What even?!" Julie-Anne screamed as she ran to the side of her bed where she kept her fire extinguisher.

As she put the fire out, she screamed and kicked her wall in frustration. Things like this always happened to her! Oh well, no use crying over exploding computers. Suddenly, a knot formed in Julie-Anne's stomach as she remembered what day it was. Today was the Reaping. Being 16, Julie-Anne's name was going to be in that Reaping ball more than she cared for. She tore her eyes away from the white mess of metal that was her computer and got ready for the Reaping. She decided to wear her favourite green polo shirt, a khaki skirt and black rain boots, as it usually rained in the District. She looked at her reflection in the tiny hand mirror that was passed down in her family from generation to generation. Her blue-green eyes had dark bags under her eyes from the constant fear she lived in due to these Games. Julie-Anne is 5ft 6inches tall and has a stick-figure body. Her skin is quite pale as she preferred to work on her inventions rather than go outside and play. She shoved on her glasses and headed downstairs.

"JULIE-ANNE YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR THE REAPING!" Her mother's voice screeched from the kitchen.

"I'M RIGHT HERE MOM!" She screamed back.

"Alright, no need to shout honey." Julie-Anne's mother sighed, exiting the kitchen and giving Julie-Anne a disapproving look.

"But you shouted first!" Julie-Anne complained.

"Well I'm older than you so suck it." Julie-Anne's mother shot back.

A smile crept onto Julie-Anne's face as her mother finished talking. Her mother was the funniest and most understanding person she knew, next to her father. Her parents were very supportive of Julie-Anne, especially her father. Julie-Anne had been tinkering and building since she was 6 and her father, who was a technician at the nearby factory had helped her create her first invention, a see-through picture frame. The see-through picture frame allowed two photos to be seen at once. Unfortunately, due to a confusion in warrants, a Peacekeeper took the frame away. A few days later, she found out that someone from the Capitol had stolen her idea and signed it under his name! Julie-Anne swore to keep her inventions to herself and has hated the Capitol ever since.

"You look lovely, darling." Julie-Anne's father complimented, entering the room and planting a kiss on Julie-Anne's forehead.

"Dad, what if I get picked?" Julie-Anne said, biting her lip.

"You won't. Don't worry. You'll be back in time to finish off your invention on your computer and everything!" Julie-Anne's father replied, shooting her a warming smile.

"Oh yeah, about that...my computer kind of, maybe burst into flames." Julie-Anne said, trying to contain her laughter.

The look on her father's face told her to get out quick. So she gave her parents a quick hug each and ran out the door to the Reapings.

**Clif Pac's POV:**

Clif sat up in his bed and kicked off the covers. Today was the Reapings, and Clif wasn't really that bothered to be honest. He weighed 160 lbs and was very muscular due to the amount of heavy machines and weights he carried around daily. He was 6'3 in height and had clear, pale skin. His emerald green eyes always had a kind look in them and his bleach blond hair was always messy.

Clif had to work in the factories to support his family. He had three younger siblings, his sister Penny who was 14 and his younger brothers Copper and Bronze who were twins and 11. Copper and Bronze got their names because Clif's ancestors were famous for creating/discovering copper and bronze. Ever since Clif began working at the factories, his parents had been devoted to keeping their kids happy with things like trips to the lake or a tour of the factories.

Clif made his way downstairs and entered the kitchen to get some breakfast. He sat down at the table next to Copper and across from Penny, who had her nose stuck in a book as usual. Nobody said anything at the table because his family were all worried for Penny and Clif because they were both up for Reaping. When Clif finished his breakfast, he muttered thanks to his parents and made his way upstairs. He had a shower and then picked out his Reaping outfit, khaki pants, which were pretty common in District 3, a plaid short-sleeved dress shirt and sperrys. Clif bounded down the stairs and waited for Penny. When she finally came down, they both set out for the Reapings.

When Clif arrived at the town square, he signed-in, got his finger pricked and stood in the 17 male section. Everyone around Clif was talking, trying to get their minds off what was about to follow. Clif didn't talk to anyone. He was a shy kid and didn't have many friends. He was kind and funny once you got to know him but he wasn't very good at making friends.

"Hello District 3 and welcome to the 100th Hunger Games Reaping!" A voice emitted from the speakers placed throughout the square. Clif turned his attention to the plump man that stood on the stage. It seemed like District 3 had a new escort this year. Clif wondered what had happened to the last one. Assassinated by President Thorn maybe?

"Now, as you know, President Thorn will announce the Quarter Quell twist at the Tribute parade later this week. Moving on, ladies first!" The man announced over the speakers.

**Julie-Anne Beaker's POV: **

"...ladies first!" The man announced over the speakers.

Shit. Julie-Anne spaced out and missed the opening speech. Oh well, she'd heard it too many times anyway. The man made his way over to the pink Reaping ball and picked out a small slip of paper.

"Julie-Anne Beaker."

Oh. Holy. Shit. Julie-Anne was trembling as the crowd in front of her parted, giving her a path. Tears threatened to roll down her face as she made her way towards the stage, but she blinked them back and climbed the stairs up to the stage.

"Congratulations, Julie-Anne. Now for the boys." The man exclaimed excitedly.

**Clif Pac's POV:**

Clif kept his eye on the pale, skinny girl that stood shaking on the stage as the man made his way to the blue Reaping ball. Clif turned his attention back to the mean as he pulled out a strip of paper.

"Clif Pac."

"NOO!" A shrill scream pierced the air and Clif recognised the scream to be Penny's.

Clif shrugged and made his way to the stage, his face expressionless. Suddenly, as he got on the stage, he was aware of how many people were watching him right now and he gulped.

"Congrats to our two District 3 Tributes, Julie-Anne and Clif!"

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me which Tribute you prefer and stuff, it helps a lot! District 4 Reapings will most likely be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter Four: District Four Reapings

**Only 4 more Tributes to go until we're full! Enjoy!**

**Celeste Starling's POV:**

Celeste tossed and turned in her bed as she had the same nightmare that had plagued her dreams for years.

_Celeste was standing in a rose garden. Everything was bright and beautiful. She began walking through the garden, touching and smelling the roses as she walked. Then, she came to a thin, gravel path. At the end of the patch, her parents were beaming at Celeste's brother. Celeste noticed that her brother wore a shining golden crown upon his head, the same one every Victor got when they won the Hunger Games. Celeste screamed with delight and started to run towards her family. But as she ran, the path kept getting longer and longer; thinner and thinner until Celeste tipped over the edge of the path and fell into blackness. Her family ignored her cries for help and Celeste kept falling and falling into a never-ending abyss._

Celeste woke with a start and sat up in her bed. She had broken into a cold sweat and her sheets were soaked. She sighed and jumped out of bed, took off her bed sheets and threw them into the wash basket. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Her usually bright, big, blue eyes were dull and lifeless, with dark purple bags under them. Her golden-blonde hair stuck to her scalp with sweat and had knots everywhere. Her small, skinny body was hunched over and her neck ached. That nightmare always had a horrible effect on her. She started getting that nightmare when her brother returned from his Games five years go and her parents ignored her. As far as they were concerned, Rick was they're only child. Celeste frowned and tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"You're strong, Celeste." Celeste said to herself.

She strode into the bathroom with a sudden burst of optimism and hopped into the shower. After she was out of the shower, she remembered that it was Reaping day and she cursed under her breath. Her parents had 'forgotten' to wake her up and she was going to be late. She dashed into her room and threw on the clothes that she set out the night before, a light grey, white and navy dress with a full skirt above the knee and a pair of simple white flats. She bounded down the stairs and sprinted into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning!" Celeste greeted her parents cheerfully.

As she expected, they completely ignored her and went on with their business. Celeste stopped the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes and grabbed an apple. She finished the apple in a few seconds and she rushed out of the door and headed for the town square.

**Crew Odair's POV:**

Crew crashed out of the water and ran up the beach, panting. He'd lost track of time and if he didn't hurry he'd miss the Reapings. He quickly pulled on his white t-shirt and shoved on his runners. He jolted home to his house in the Victor's Village. He lived in the Victor's Village because his father, Finnick Odair, was a Victor from the 65th Hunger Games. Crew had watched his father's Games over and over again and he was impressed at how tough and strong his father was. His mother, Annie Odair, was also a Victor. But he was never allowed watch her Games for some reason that his father would never tell him. When he arrived at his house, he was greeted with the concerned yet strict looks on his parents faces.

"I'm sorry, I was swimming and I lost track of-"

"I don't care where you were! We were worried sick! You left this morning without a word." His mother interrupted.

"Just go get changed and hurry." His father cut in before his mother got angry.

Crew nodded and he sprinted up the stairs and hopped into the shower quickly before running into his room and picking out his clothes. He finally decided on a pair of brown corduroy trousers and a light blue shirt. He quickly glanced at himself in the mirror. His dirty-blonde, curly hair was in its usually messy state. His stormy grey-blue eyes had a kind look in them. Crew was tall and skinny, but not muscular. He was seen as attractive but not in the usual tough Career way. More like in a nerdy kind of way. He ran down the stairs and left the house, his parents trailing behind him. They were going to the Capitol too but as mentors.

**Celeste Starling's POV:**

Celeste arrived at the square on time and signed in. She made her way over to the 13 year old female section and stood quietly. She noticed Finnick Odair and Annie Odair arrive on the stage. They were basically the gods of District 4. They had a son, how old was he again? Fifteen? Yes, he was fifteen. Celeste turned her attention back to the stage in time to see a tall, skinny woman dressed in bright green arrive on the stage. The woman made her way to the camera and tapped on it to get everyones attention.

"Hello District 4 and welcome to the Reapings for the 100th Annual Hunger Games!" The woman screamed into the microphone.

The crowd went crazy and Celeste covered her ears so that she wouldn't go deaf.

"President Thorn will announce the Quarter Quell twist at the Tribute parade, so let's get started shall we? Ladies first!"

Celeste glanced over to her parents and caught their eyes. She smiled sweetly at them, but they scowled at her and looked away. They thought she was useless. They didn't want her. She'd prove them wrong.

"Cynthia Y-"

"I volunteer!" Celeste shouted as loud as she could before anyone else could volunteer.

Their was a quiet gasp from the crowd as Celeste made her way to the stage.

**Crew Odair's POV: **

Crew watched as the tiny 13 year old girl climbed the steps to the stage.

"What's your name, pet?" The woman in green asked the young girl, a hint of shock in her voice.

"Celeste Starling." The little girl replied, smiling sweetly at the woman.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to District 4's very own Victor Rick Starling, would you?" The woman questioned kindly.

Suddenly, the sweet smile was wiped off the girl's face and was replaced with a slight frown. Her fists clenched. But she quickly regained her composure and replied.

"Yes, he's my brother!" She chirped happily.

"That's terrific! Now for the boys." The woman said, making her way over to the blue Reaping ball.

"Ian O-"

"I volunteer!" Crew screamed.

My mother let out a shrill scream and my father stood up. Crew strolled to the stage and stood next to the little girl. His parents had to be escorted off stage. He had to do this. He had to make them proud.

"What's your name, dear?" The woman asked Crew.

"Crew Odair." He replied.

The woman, along with the rest of the crowd, let out a huge gasp.

"Oh...well...congratulations to this years District 4 Tributes." The woman quickly said, scurrying off the stage.

What was that about?

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R! District 5 will be up tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter Five: District Five Reapings

**Hey guys! Only one more tribute needed and then we're full! Enjoy!**

**Ava Killian's POV:**

Ava woke with a start when she heard the loud ringing noise that signalled for her to get up. Ava stood up quickly and made her bed before standing by her bed as straight as she could. Ava had to do this every morning because if she didn't, then Ms. Cintra would punish her severely. Ms. Cintra was the woman who owned the community house in District 5. Ava had lived in the community house ever since her parents had died in a house fire eight years ago. Ava flinched as the door to her tiny, cramped room was flung open and slammed against the wall. A large, bulky woman stood in the door frame. The woman's light gray hair was done up in a messy bun and she wore a dirty red dress with a white apron. The woman grunted and slammed the door shut. Ava let out a sigh of relief as Ms. Cintra left and sat down on her bed, reminiscing about better times.

Ava lived in the community house with twenty-three other children. Their ages ranged from 4-10 and Ava, being 15, was the eldest. Ms. Cintra was a terrible, wicked woman who beat the children frequently. The only reason she keeps her job as head of the community house is for the fat pay-cheque that arrives from the mayor at the end of every month. Sometimes Ms Cintra didn't even bother cooking for the children and they had to beg for food or scavenge in the trash cans. Because of this, Ava is slightly underweight and has a lanky frame. She has long, skinny fingers and thin legs. Ava worked two jobs so that she could get enough money to buy food for her and the other children on occasion. She worked at the local bakery and as a shop assistant in the local butchers also.

Ava sat up and remembered that it was Reaping day. She groaned and her stomach did a somersault as she remembered last years Games, which were extra gruesome. Ava took out the clothes that she bought for herself a few months ago and lay them out on the bed. She was going to wear a plain, black skirt and a white button down shirt with a pair of black flats. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to wear her light auburn hair in a high ponytail. Ava rubbed her dark brown eyes and yawned loudly. Ave checked her outfit out in the mirror. She was rather pale and had three scars, one above her eye, one on her hand in-between her thumb and index finger and one on her upper lip. Ava shivered as she started to think about how she got these scars. She pushed the memory to the back of her mind and smiled to her reflection before exiting her room and running out of the front door before Ms. Cintra could get her. She half-walked, half-jogged to the town square, to the Reapings.

**Gavin Riley-Anderson's POV: **

Gavin woke up and slowly rose from his bed. He made his way over to the window and looked out. He smiled to himself.

"What a beautiful morning!" he said to himself.

Gavin loved nature, he thought it was very peaceful. Often times when he was angry, he'd run over to the park across from his home and just sit down under the shade of a tree and observe his surroundings. Gavin was in an amazing mood and nothing could get him down. He glided over to his wardrobe and started to look around for something to wear for the Reapings. He calmly sifted through his other clothes looking for his favourite shirt. When it was nowhere to be seen, he burst into tears and began to throw his clothes out of the wardrobe in an attempt to find the shirt. Then, Gavin stopped crying and his face turned a deep red.

"Why are you crying? How old are you, Gavin? Two? No, you're 16!" Gavin shouted to himself.

His face returned to normal and he sighed as he stood up. Gavin had a strange disorder that caused him to have extreme mood swings and people tended to stay clear of him because of it. Gavin was nice enough when he was in a good mood, but he was terrifying when he was angry. Gavin walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. Gavin's usually spiky black hair was in a mess and his green eyes were bloodshot from crying. Gavin smiled at his reflection and left the room.

He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. At the table, his little sister, Abby, and his mother, Novia, sat at the table eating their breakfast. His mother smiled at him when he sat at the table and his sister leant over to give him a hug. Abby was five and Gavin adores her. Abby and Gavin have a good relationship but when Gavin gets angry, Abby gets really scares and tends to stay in her room.

"Your father has left your Reaping outfit on the couch inside." Novia said to Gavin in her calm voice.

"Where's my white shirt?" Gavin asked, looking up from his breakfast.

Novia sighed, 'You tore it in half last week, remember?'

"No." Gavin replied bluntly.

"Well, you did. Now go get changed, we have to leave for the Reapings in about fifteen minutes." Novia said patiently, taking Abby upstairs to get ready.

Gavin clenched his fists and made his way into the living room. He spotted one of his father's old suits laid out on the couch. Gavin changed quickly and checked his reflection in the mirror. He actually looked good, surprisingly. Gavin heard the front door open and then close. He walked into the hall in time to see his father enter the house. Abby came running down the stairs screaming 'Daddy, daddy, daddy' and jumped into his arms.

"Hello princess!" Gavin's father, Grant, said, kissing Abby's forehead.

"Hi Dad." Gavin greeted his father, smiling.

Grant looked at Gavin and nodded. Tears started to form in Gavin's eyes but he quickly ran upstairs to avoid being seen by his family. Grant had been distant towards the whole family, except for Abby, and nobody knew why. Gavin assumed that he was having an affair with another woman in the District. Gavin shook it off and grabbed his black shoes. He put them on and walked casually down the stairs. After a few minutes, Gavin and his family left the house and headed towards the Reapings.

When Gavin finally arrived, he checked in and made his way over to the 16 year old male section. When he got there, he spotted his best friend, Mitchell English, and stood beside him. Gavin met Mitchell in first grade and he was the only one who understood Gavin's disorder because his little brother and his older sister also had Gavin's disorder. Mitchell and Gavin didn't start any conversations, they were both too nervous. Gavin looked around for his other best friend, Brooke Nervick, in the 16 year old female section. He spotted her and they caught eachother's eyes. Brooke gave Gavin a warming smile and he returned it before turning his attention back to the stage.

**Ava Killian's POV: **

Ava screwed her eyes shut as her finger was pricked. After she had signed in, she took her place in the 15 year old female section. Ava gazed at the stage and didn't even notice the small woman dressed in crimson walk onto the stage until she spoke.

"Greetings District 5 and welcome to the Reapings for the 100th Hunger Games! As you should know, the Quarter Quell twist will be announced at the Tribute parade. Moving on, ladies first." The small woman squeaked in her high-pitched Capitol accent.

She dipped her hand in the pink reaping ball and drew out a small slip of paper. Ava crossed her fingers and hoped it wasn't her name on the piece of paper.

"Ava Killian."

Ava's body stiffened and she clenched her hands as she made her way to the stage.

**Gavin Riley-Anderson's POV:**

Gavin watched as the skinny, pale girl walked stiffly to the stage. Gavin looked around at the other teenagers, expecting all eyes to be on the clearly terrified girl that was walking onto the stage. Instead, all eyes were on him. Everyone was staring at _him_. Why? Because everybody thought he was a freak. Gavin clenched his fist and began to shake with fury.

"Now for the boys!" The small woman squeaked.

Gavin was fed up with everyone looking at him like he was a freak. Gavin was going to prove himself and then everyone would think twice before looking crooked at him again.

"Lee-"

"I volunteer!" Gavin screamed, his face pure red with rage.

There were shocked gasps from the crowd as Gavin shoved his way past people and walked quickly to the stage.

"It seems like we have a volunteer. What's your name, dear?" The woman asked Gavin as he reached the stage.

"Gavin Riley-Anderson." He spat.

The woman looked surprised and Gavin held his hand out for the pale girl to shake. Only then did he realise what a stupid thing he had done by volunteering to die.

**Thanks to CottonCandy57 for submitting Ava and MortisRose for submitting Gavin. District 6 will be up maybe tomorrow or definitely the next day! **


	7. Chapter Six: District Six Reapings

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I'm so late with the update but my laptop broke down and I had to get it repaired so I'll give you a double update today! Enjoy the District 6 Reapings! Oh, and the first part of this chapter that is written in _italics _is a dream!**

**Riley Kramer's POV:**

_Riley screamed in pain as her mother's fist came in contact yet again with her face._

"_You're useless!" Her mother screamed at her, kicking her in the ribs._

_Riley's older brother laughed with delight as he watched his mother beat his sister._

"_I don't know how you're father and I had such an ugly, fat, useless child like you!" Her mother screamed as she yet again punched her daughter._

_Riley tried to crawl away but her mother grabbed her legs and pulled her back, making sure to twist Riley's ankles until she heard an unpleasant crack. A sick smile formed on Riley's mother's face as Riley yelped in pain and blacked out._

Riley woke up screaming and was greeted by Dan's strong arms wrapped around her body. She immediately sat up and cried into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Shhh. Riley, you're okay. Nothing can hurt you now." Dan whispered into her ear, rubbing her back.

Riley looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, 'Promise?' she replied, sniffling.

"Promise." Dan reassured her, giving her a warm smile.

Riley smiled a little and Dan left the room so that Riley could get ready for the Reapings. Riley stood up from her bed and shuffled slowly into the bathroom in her bedroom. She hopped into the shower and smiled as she realised how lucky she was to have Dan.

Riley's grandfather was the Victor of the 2nd Hunger Games and Riley's biological parents were harsh towards her, making her train at a very young age. Whenever she would fail at something, her parents would shout dreadful things at her and beat her. Her parents had 10 children, thinking that they'd all one day become Victors. When Riley began training, her trainers discovered very quickly that Riley was not built for strength and they decided to train her to be more agile and strategic. She was an amazing gymnast and, despite her body build, was fantastic with a sword.

Riley stepped out of the shower and brushed her chest-length, strawberry-blonde hair. Riley looked in the mirror. Riley had a heart-shaped face and round blue-grey eyes. Her nose was slightly larger than average and she has high cheekbones. Her lips are small and plump. Her skin is fair and she never tans past its current tone. She's 5'5 and has a slim, thin build.

"You're strong. You're independent. You're clever." Riley said to herself in the mirror.

She did this every morning and Dan made sure that she did. Riley met Dan at school, along with her two other best friends, James and Haley. James and Dan Caris were twin brothers. James and Dan looked so alike that sometimes even Riley had trouble telling them apart. Riley got close to James very quickly and he began to play the older brother figure in her life that she'd never had. James was the first one she'd opened up to about her home life and all the abuse she received. James became very angry and protective of Riley. James told his parents all the horrible things Riley's parents had done to her and he was the one who persuaded his parents to take custody of Riley. Riley now lived with James, Dan and their family and she lived a happy home life. But she was still plagued by nightmares about her old family.

Riley got changed into her Reaping outfit, a long-sleeved red dress, that had lace wrapped around her waist and brown boots. She pulled her hair into a bun and made her way downstairs.

**James Caris' POV:**

James woke to the sound of someone sobbing in the next room and realised it was Riley. He rushed out of bed and out of his bedroom door but was shoved out of the way by his twin brother, Dan. James clenched his fist and returned to his room. Now that he was up, he may as well get ready for the Reapings. James glanced in the mirror and deemed his 4 inch, curly black hair neat enough to skip a shower. James has olive skin. He has a large Italian nose and warm brown eyes. James was muscly and strong from working on the building site most if his life. He was short at about 5'9 and he had big hands and feet.

James got changed into his Reaping outfit; khaki slacks, a purple shirt and his cleanest dress shoes. James left his room and walked downstairs. As he passed Riley's room and heard Dan and Riley talking. James had been in love with Riley since the minute he'd met her and he had to sit their, clenching his fists as he watched Riley and his brother cuddle up and stuff. Dan somehow found out about James' love for Riley and he became angry with him. Dan said he swore to get revenge but James ignored him since he wasn't that much of a threat. Dan and James don't speak anymore, but they make forced conversation when Riley's around.

Just as James finished his breakfast, Riley walked into the kitchen. She looked stunning. Dan ran up to her and kissed her lovingly. James shook with anger and shoved past the two of them as he left the kitchen.

"Come on, we have to leave now!" James' mother shouted from the hall.

"Coming mum!" Riley replied.

Riley called James and Dan's parents mum and dad because that's exactly what they were like to her. Riley had a rough past and James was the reason all of that was behind her now. After a few more minutes of Dan eating Riley's face off, they left for the Reapings. When they finally got to the town square, James signed in and made his way to the 18 year old male section.

**Riley Kramer's POV:**

Riley signed in and took her place in the 18 year old female section. She stood next to her other friend, Haley and they talked for a while before they were interrupted by a voice coming from the speakers.

"Good morning District 6 and welcome to this year's Reapings. Now, President Thorn will announce the Quarter Quell twist at the Tribute Parade. Ladie's first."

Riley was shocked at how quickly this years escort was speeding through the Reapings.

"Riley Kramer."

**James Caris' POV:**

James' heart sank as he watched Riley shakily walk to the stage. He felt Dan stiffen next to him when her name was called. He was going to volunteer for her. He wouldn't let that happen. Dan would let Riley die in that arena. He wouldn't be willing or strong enough to protect her. Plus, Riley would have a breakdown if Dan volunteered.

"Now for the boys. Quint-"

"I volunteer!" James shouted before Dan could say a word.

Dan glared at him, his jaw dropped as James made his way to the stage.

"What's your name?" The escort asked quickly.

"James Caris." James stated clearly.

He looked at Riley and from the look of relief on her face, he could tell that Riley that he was Dan and that Dan had volunteered. James and Riley shook hands before they were ushered quickly into the Justice Building.

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to LilacFields who submitted both Riley and James! District 7 will be up within the next hour! **


	8. Chapter Seven: District Seven Reapings

**Incase you didn't see, I did the District 6 Reapings an hour before this because I'm giving you guys a double update! Enjoy! Thanks to TributeAndProud for submitting both of the District 7 Tributes!**

**Aella Carlson's POV:**

Aella woke when she heard the squeals of young children and automatically knew what was about to happen. She braced herself as she was 'attacked' by ten children.

"Aella get up! It's Reaping day! You have to look pretty! Aella! Aella!" Squealed the bright, cheery voices of the children.

Aella groaned and sat up, 'Okay, okay just leave so I can get ready.' She said sleepily, ruffling the children's hair.

They all cheered and ran out of the room. Aella smiled to herself. Those kids were the closest she had to a real family. Aella lost both of her parents around ten years ago and she's been living at the District orphanage ever since. The orphanage was a pleasant enough place to live in. They're carer was a kind, middle-aged woman. However, the mayor stopped funding the orphanage due to 'financial cutbacks' and Aella was forced to take tesserae for the younger children of the orphanage. Aella had a stressful life but her heart warmed when she saw the children happy.

Aella brushed her chocolate brown hair until it was straight and got changed into her Reaping outfit. Aella was going to wear a long-sleeved, pale green dress. This dress was her mother's and it was all she had left to remember her. After she had dressed, she walked downstairs for breakfast. As usual, there wasn't much food on the table. She divided what food there was between the children, ignoring the groans of protest from her stomach. She watched them all eat with smiles on their faces and she grinned. Just then, a young girl walked in wearing a cute pink dress and black flats. Her white-blonde hair was tied back into a tight ponytail. She had a look of horror on her face as she sat down at the table and Aella noticed that her eyes were bloodshot. Probably from crying. This girl was the first friend Aella made at the orphanage, Rosy. Despite Aella being eighteen and Rosy being twelve, Aella and Rosy were like sisters. Apart from the hair colour, they looked exactly alike. They both had jade green eyes and button noses. Aella brought Rosy out into the hall and pulled her into a hug.

"What if I get reaped, Aella?" Rosy managed to choke out between sobs.

"You won't. Even if you did, I'd volunteer for you." Aella whispered, tears forming in her own eyes.

"No. Don't even think about it. Don't ple-"

Rosy was cut off by Aella shushing her and pulling her into another hug.

"Now, go eat your breakfast and don't worry." Aella said, smiling and stroking Rosy's hair.

Rosy opened her mouth to protest but Aella gave her a do-what-I-say look and Rosy padded slowly back into the kitchen. Aella's heart broke a little as she thought about how much tesserae she'd taken and how many times her name would be in that Reaping ball. It was more than likely that she'd be Reaped and then she'd have to leave the children and Rosy behind. She smiled quickly and returned to the children.

**Asher Sutton's POV:**

Asher woke to the sound of saws. Of course, living in District 7, that's all anyone woke up to. Asher stood up and stretched. He looked around his bedroom, which he shared with his parents and his younger sister, Faith. His bedroom also happened to be the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and the bathroom. Asher's parents were extremely poor and his family lived in the poorest part of District 7. Asher was always the first person up so he woke up his parents and Faith.

"Good morning Ash." His mother said, smiling and giving him a hug.

"Morning Mom." Asher replied returning the hug.

Despite being the poorest family in the District, Asher and his family were happy. Happier than some of the rich, stuck-up snobs that lived in the lap of luxury in the Capitol. Asher's mother sent him to get dressed. Asher laid out some of the few clothes he possessed, a blue shirt and brown shirts. He put them on swiftly and sat down at the breakfast table. Well, it wasn't really a table, just a cardboard box, but Asher's family made do with what they had. Asher gulped down the half slice of bread he'd been given.

"Wow a whole half slice!" Asher's sister, Faith squealed.

Usually, his whole family would all have to share one slice. But not today. Today was Reaping day and Asher's family did whatever they could to get his mind off of his first Reapings.

**Aella Carlson's POV:**

Aella arrived at the town square, hand-in-hand with Rosy. They both signed in and Rosy flinched as she got her finger pricked.

Giving Rosy another quick hug, Aella took her place in the 18 year old female section and waited patiently for the Reapings to begin, never taking her eyes off Rosy as she stood with the other nervous looking 12 year olds.

"Good morning District 7 and welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games! President Thorn will announce the Quarter Quell twist at the Tribute Parade."

Aella turned her attention to the stage. A tall, slender woman stood in front of the microphone. She was dressed in a bright orange ball gown. The gown was so bright that it hurt Aella's eyes whenever she looked at it.

"Now, ladies first!" The woman screamed down the microphone excitedly as she made her way over to the pink Reaping ball.

She slowly put her hand in and drew out a small slip of paper. Aella's heart was in her throat. It was going to be her and she knew it.

"Aella Carlson."

What a guess.

**Asher Sutton's POV:**

Asher watched as the pretty girl took her place on the stage. Just then, a shrill scream pierced the air and Asher turned to the 12 year old female section as a small girl in a pink dress ran towards the stage. A peacekeeper grabbed her and dragged her away from the stage and back into her section. Asher saw that tears were starting to form in Aella's eyes but she quickly blinked them back and stood scarily still.

"Now for the boys." The woman screeched.

Why was she so excited? Was it the Quarter Quell twist? Or was she just another sad Capitolite who enjoyed watching teens kill each-other for entertainment?

"Asher Sutton."

Asher stiffened and didn't move. After a minute had gone by, a peacekeeper had to shove him towards the stage. He began to cry and he couldn't stop. He looked at Aella and saw the sympathy and understanding in her eyes. They shook hands and were escorted into the Justice Building.

**I hope you enjoyed! We only have 5 more Reapings left! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you're enjoying reading it! Thanks for all the feedback! **


	9. Chapter Eight: District Eight Reapings

**Hey everyone! So, I'm off next week for mid-term! Whoop!:p So because of that, there will be an update everyday next week! This is how the chapters are going to pan out:**

**Chapters 1-12: Reapings**

**Chapters 13+14: Arriving in Capitol and Tribute Parade (Quarter Quell twist revealed;D)**

**Chapters 15-17: Training **

**Chapter 18: Training Scores **

**Chapter 19: Interviews**

**Chapter 20: The Games Begin (Bloodbath)**

**Anyway, enjoy District 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Angel Jask's POV:**

Angel trudged home exhaustedly from work. She should really be getting ready for the Reapings right now but her parents sent her and her sister, Halo, to get at least some work done in the local factory and earn some money. Angel and her sister were much too young to be working, Angel being 12 and Halo being 11, but her parents forced them to work in the factory so that they'd get more money. Angel's parents had pulled her and Halo out of school about 3 years ago.

After what seemed like years of walking in the torrential rain, Angel and Halo finally arrived home. As Angel opened the door to her house she was greeted by the sight of her parents standing over her, furious looks on their faces.

"Where have you been?! You're work finished a half an hour ago! We're going to be late to the Reapings now, thanks to you two doddling about!" Angel's mother spat at them.

Angel kept her mouth shut and walked slowly upstairs to get ready for the Reaping. Angel's parents didn't care about Angel or Halo, only about how they looked. They had bought Angel a cute lilac dress for the Reapings. After all, they had a reputation. After Angel was dressed, she quickly checked herself in the mirror. Angel's naturally curly brown hair seemed unaffected by the rain and fell to just below her shoulders. Angel had beautiful hazel eyes that twinkled whenever someone complimented her. Of course, that wasn't very often. Despite Angel being 12, she had the body of a 6 year old. She was very small and very thin. The paleness of her skin didn't compliment her either.

After checking her reflection, she scurried downstairs and left for the Reapings along with her parents and Halo.

**Leo Darrix's POV:**

Leo awoke to a searing pain flashing across his stomach. He bolted to the bathroom and got sick in the toilet. Leo lifted up his shirt and examined the long scar that ran across the majority of his stomach. He shuddered as he remembered how he got the scar. He'd never told anyone and he didn't like to talk or think about it, so he shoved the memory out of his mind and he began to think. Then, he remembered that today was Reaping day. For a few seconds, he felt like he was going to get sick, but he shrugged off the feeling and looked out the window. Years of experience told Leo that it was going to rain. Leo was an avid weather watcher and he knew whether it would snow, rain, hail etc.

Leo decided to wear his work clothes to the Reaping, since he didn't care what people thought about him and he wasn't too bothered with fashion. His work clothes consisted of a faded-red button up shirt and dusty jeans. Leo instinctively rolled up his sleeves, this was something he had made a habit of. He decided to have _some _class and wore his nice shoes instead of the filthy working boots he usually wore.

He picked up his comb and combed his usually messy dark brown hair. He admired himself in the mirror. Leo was pretty thin, but not too thin. He had some muscle on his arms from lifting carpets here and there everyday. He has creamy, pale skin and is around 5ft 11 inches. He has bright, ice-blue eyes. He picked up his glasses and put them on. His glasses had a crack in them but he could never bring himself to throw them away. They meant too much to him and they held happy memories.

He was walking down the stairs when he heard his parents arguing in hushed whispers. He sat down on the top step and listened.

"What's my problem? What's _my _problem? You're my problem!" He could hear his father whispering.

"Oh, real mature, Rick. Blame the woman. You're the screw-up in this family!" He heard his mother whisper, her tone gradually increasing.

Leo had heard enough. His parents had been arguing a lot recently, but only after Leo and his brother, Cordero, headed for bed. He'd told them to stop before but they just didn't listen. Leo had seen the musty divorce papers himself and he began to get worried about Cordero and his safety.

Leo strolled casually into the kitchen, where his parents were now shushing each other, as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Morning." Leo greeted them.

"Morning!" They exclaimed simultaneously, big, fake smiles on their faces.

"Ready to leave?" Cordero questioned, entering the room.

"Yes, are you too?" Leo asked his parents.

They both nodded too eagerly and they all headed out the door and towards the town square.

**Angel Jask's POV:**

Angel signed in and took her place in the 12 year old female section. She looked around. Everyone was talking to each other, clearly trying to get their minds off of what was about to happen, but Angel stood quietly and alone. She didn't have anyone to talk to even if she wanted to. Angel gazed at the stage just in time to see a man in a pea-green suit walk onto the stage. He must be this years escort.

"Ladies first." He grumbled grumpily, moving towards the pink Reaping ball.

Angel was surprised that he hadn't made an opening speech but she ignored that and turned her attention back to the Reapings. The grumpy man returned to the microphone and read the name from the slip of paper in his hands.

"Angel Jask."

**Leo Darrix's POV:**

Leo watched with sympathy as the young girl walked to the stage. This was her first year at the Reapings. She shouldn't have been chosen. He felt sorry for the girl. This year's escort was horrible! He seemed really mean and Leo didn't want to see him when he was angry.

"Now for the boys." The man muttered, moving towards the blue Reaping ball.

Leo watched as he picked the first slip of paper he touched. The man then proceeded to return back to the microphone and open the slip of paper.

"Leo Darrix."

Leo's heart stopped for a few seconds. Then, he shrugged off the fear of possible death and strolled casually onto the stage.

"Shake hands." The man said bluntly.

Leo and Angel shook hands and the crowd was enveloped in a sickening silence.

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to Tigergirl22 for submitting Angel and SakuraDreamerz for submitting Leo! Leave a review and tell me which Tribute was your favourite! Oh, I forgot to say when the Reapings are done, I'll be holding a vote for fan favourite for the characters. You can't vote for your own Tribute and the 3 characters with the most votes will definitely not die in the Bloodbath. But I won't be revealing the winners until the start of the Bloodbath. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter Nine: District Nine Reapings

**Hey everyone! So someone sent me a PM asking me if I was going to do a sponsorship system. I don't know if I will, but I might! Anyway, enjoy District 9. **

**Serenity Cloverside's POV:**

Serenity woke with a start when she heard a crash to her left. She jolted out of bed and sighed when she noticed the small, sleeping boy on the floor. Serenity couldn't help but laugh to herself as she helped her twin brother, Nathan, back into bed. Nathan always fell out of bed while he was sleeping and he was so used to it by now that he never woke up when he hit the floor. Serenity checked the time and groaned. It was only 7 o'clock in the morning and the Reapings weren't until 10 o'clock.

"Well, you may as well get ready now." Serenity whispered to herself, heading towards the bathroom.

She hopped into the shower and soaked herself for a good fifteen minutes. She wanted to waste as much time as possible so that she wasn't ready too early. When she was satisfied that she was clean, she jumped out of the shower and dried herself with a pink, frilly towel. Making sure not to wake Nathan up, she rummaged through her drawers until she found her Reaping outfit; a pale yellow sun dress. She put the dress on and tied a white ribbon around her waist. She quietly pulled on a pair of white flats. Serenity checked out her outfit in the mirror.

The yellow colour of the dress complimented her light blonde hair and soft, light brown eyes. Serenity was slim, but not too skinny like all of the girls at school. Serenity picked up her favourite yellow hair band and tied her hair into a ponytail. Serenity's hair was always in a ponytail. Serenity checked the time and her jaw dropped. It was only half past seven! She face-palmed and sat down on her bed, trying to decide what would pass the time. After a few minutes of thinking and wasting time, she decided to go for an early morning walk around the District to try and get her mind off of the Reapings. She strode downstairs and left her house through the front door. When Serenity wanted to think, she'd go for a walk around the District. It helped clear her mind.

As she rounded a corner and passed the local butchers, she spotted a small grey dog lying on the path. The dog was filthy and looked like it was in pain. Tears formed in her eyes as she made her way over to the small dog. The dog whimpered as Serenity knelt down beside it.

"Hey puppy. Everything okay?" Serenity whispered to the small puppy, petting its head gently.

Serenity didn't care that her hands were becoming filthy because of the dog. Serenity continued to pet the dog until she heard a shout from behind her. The owner of the butcher's, Mr. Waldron, was walking swiftly towards them.

"Oh thank god you found my dog!" Mr Waldron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Serenity squinted her eyes at him and stood up.

"I don't remember you having a dog, sir." Serenity said, crossing her arms.

The man darted his eyes around as if trying to search for an excuse.

"Well...well... he's only new! I only got him yesterday! Isn't he cute?" Mr Waldron said, bending down to pick the puppy up.

Serenity blocked his path and he stood back up, glaring at her.

"You're just trying to use this puppy as meat for your butcher's, aren't you?" Serenity asked the man.

The man began to sweat before he replied, 'Eh...ehh.."

"Exactly. Now how about you get out of my sight before I tell the whole District that you sell them dog meat instead of cow or pig meat." Serenity said, her eyes growing wild.

The man panicked and ran back to his shop. Serenity sighed with relief and picked the puppy up, dirtying her dress in the process. Serenity wasn't mean, she was one of the nicest girls in the District but she stood up for what she thought was right and didn't let anyone or anything change her mind.

She brought the puppy back to her house, gave it a bath and cleaned her dress all before her parents and Nathan woke up.

**Liam Johnsen's POV: **

Liam hopped down from the tree after the two men had gone. He had been spying on them for the past two weeks. Liam was great at spying. He checked the time and hurried home. When he was only a few minutes from his house, he spotted a pretty girl talking with the butcher, her arms folded. He chose to ignore it and continued home. When he arrived home, he scurried upstairs before his mother could ask where he was. He locked his bedroom door and got changed for the Reapings. He decided to wear a white polo shirt, jeans and loafers. He glanced in the mirror to see if he looked okay.

Liam has short, jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. Liam's skin is pale and he is very tall for a 16 year old, being 6 foot. After he was ready, he walked downstairs and sat at the breakfast table. He scowled as his mother entered the room. Liam hated his mother ever since she decided to cheat on his father with a peacekeeper. Liam didn't blame his father for leaving, he only wished that he'd taken Liam with him. That same year, Liam's younger brother, Aaron, died of a severe fever. Liam had never been the same since.

"Do you want breakfast?" Liam's mother asked him, smiling.

Liam nodded and she began to cook the breakfast. The house was awfully quiet ever since Liam's father left and Aaron died. Liam hated his mother and in order to avoid having to talk to her, he spent most of his time in his bedroom. Liam didn't have any friends because he suffers from pathological shyness. He tends to avoid the other kids at school, but this makes them think the he's being rude and that he doesn't like them. As a result, Liam was often bullied at school.

"Where were you this morning?" His mother asked him, setting down his breakfast in front of him.

Liam didn't answer and instead began to eat his breakfast.

His mother sighed, 'Look, I miss your father too and Aaron. But you can't blame me for Aaron dying and your father leaving me after he ran off with that shopkeeper.'

Liam turned to face his mother, 'Dad didn't leave you because he 'ran off with that shopkeeper'. He left you because you cheated on him with that sleezy, disgusting peacekeeper. Aaron didn't have to die. We could have brought him to a doctor, gotten him cured. But you were too deep in drugs and alcohol to care about any of us.'

With that, Liam stormed out of the room and left the house, slamming the door behind him. His insides were burning with hate and anger. How could his mother be so stupid and stubborn? He stopped and took three deep breaths. He decided to go for a quick walk up to the grocery store and back. After a few minutes of walking, he spotted a group of boys from his class in school approaching him. He panicked and sped up, hoping they didn't see him. They did. They began to shout and chase after him. They began to catch up, but Liam easily outran them. Liam was the fastest kid in school, maybe even the District. His speed was something he inherited from his father. When the boys were out of sight, Liam stopped running and caught his breath. He waited a few minutes before he began to half walk, half jog back home. He arrived at his front door when he realised that the Reapings began in fifteen minutes. He decided to just go straight to the town square rather than wait for his mother.

**Serenity Cloverside's POV:**

Serenity arrived at the Reapings and signed in. She waved goodbye to her parents and her new dog and took her place in the 15 year old female section and waited patiently for the Reapings to begin. After a few minutes, a short woman dressed in black sauntered onto the stage.

"Good morning District 9 and welcome to the Reapings for the 100th Annual Hunger Games!" the small woman exclaimed down the microphone.

The crowd groaned in response but the smile never left the woman's face which was, quite frankly, creeping Serenity out.

"President Thorn will announce the Quarter Quell twist at the Tribute Parade later on this week. Now, ladies first!" The woman screeched into the microphone.

Serenity's heart was pounding as the small woman made her way over to the pink reaping ball and picked out a slip of paper. She returned to the microphone and opened the slip of paper.

"Serenity Cloverside."

**Liam Johnsen's POV:**

Liam watched as the girl he'd seen talking to the butcher earlier on stiffly made her way up to the stage. It was easy to tell that she was scared from the horrified look on her face.

"Now, the boys." The tiny woman screamed, jumping up and down with joy.

Liam never looked away from the girl as the woman made her way to the blue reaping ball and picked out another slip of paper.

"That girl is beautiful." Liam whispered, earning him some shoves and disgusted looks.

"Liam Johnsen."

Liam froze as he realised what had just happened. He immediately regained his posture and walked slowly to the stage. Once he arrived on the stage, he was ordered to shake his fellow Tribute's hand.

She was stunning.

**I hope you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing these characters! I really enjoy writing all of the characters! Thanks for reading and District 10 might be up tomorrow or definitely the next day.**


	11. Chapter Ten: District Ten Reapings

**Okay so from today there will be an update every day this week! Thanks for the continued support and I'm glad that all of you are enjoying the characters. I must say, they are all amazing characters and kudos to anyone who submitted one. Anyway, enough of my waffling. Here's District 10!**

**Aria Christine-Ray's POV:**

Aria collapsed onto her bed in a heap. Her father had made her get up at the crack of dawn just so that she'd get some work done before the Reapings. Aria lived on a sizable farm in the outer are of District 10. She had been working on the farm ever since she could walk and, as a result, she is very strong and trained with a number of tools.

Aria kicked off her shoes and dragged herself into the shower. She stood in the shower for a couple of minutes, letting the cold water wash away the mud that covered her entire body. She jumped out of the shower with a new-found energy and dried herself quickly before running back into her room and putting on her Reaping outfit. She was wearing a simple, loose-fitting tan dress. Aria quickly checked herself out in the mirror while brushing her long, curly, chocolate-brown hair. Aria had dark brown eyes and pale skin. She wasn't any super model but she had an attractive personality. Her personality is what got her her boyfriend, Jacob.

When Aria was ready, she bounded down the stairs and bumped into her father. Her father was a tall, stocky man that grew up on this very farm. Aria's father was a kind and gentle man but he would protect his daughter no matter what. Aria apologised and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Aria?" Her father called after her.

Aria poked her head around the door-edge, 'Yes daddy?'

"Listen, don't do anything rash at the Reapings, okay?" Her father said rubbing the back of his neck, a sad look in his eyes.

Aria raised her eyebrows, 'Please elaborate.'

"Well, you're a strong girl, no doubt you have a chance at winning these Games and you'd fit right in with the Careers, but..." The man replied frowning.

"Ohhhh, don't worry dad, I'm not planning on volunteering!" Aria reassured her father.

He smiled and walked up the stairs. Aria frowned and returned to the kitchen. Aria actually had planned on volunteering this year but she hadn't even begun to think about what would happen to her father if she hadn't returned. True, Aria was strong and willing but she cared about her father too much to contradict him. Aria was never really scared of the Reapings as she grew up. She had sympathy for the family of those who were chosen as Tributes. District 10 hadn't come close to a Victor for years now.

Aria sighed and grabbed an apple. When she finished eating her apple, she checked the time. It was half past 9. She still had fifteen minutes to kill before she had to leave. She wondered out to the barn and sat on a bale of hay. She began to sing an old folk tune that her boyfriend Jacob had taught her. Aria was an amazing singer, or so everyone told her. Jacob was the one who had taught Aria how to sing and Aria fell in love with Jacob because of his voice. When she finished the song, the barn door slid open and a tall, muscular, tanned man entered the barn.

"Hey Jacob." Aria chirped as her boyfriend sat down beside her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I could hear you're singing from ten minutes away, you know." Jacob replied, smiling.

Aria blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"No, no it was good! You're amazing!" Jacob complimented her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Aria looked up at Jacob and smiled, cuddling into his side. Suddenly Jacob stood up and Aria frowned.

"We better leave for the Reaping now." Jacob said, extending his hand.

Aria took it and they both headed for the town square.

**Phillip Procter's POV:**

Phillip awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. He sat up in his bed and smiled to himself. He opened the curtains and was instantly blinded by the dazzling sunlight that entered the room.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Phillip screamed, falling over a box on the floor.

He stood up quickly and looked at the box. He wondered what was in it. Should he open it? Should he not open it? Curiosity got the better of him and he tore open the small cardboard box. Inside lay a simple blue polo shirt and a pair of black pants. He wondered what these were for, when he remembered that today was Reaping day. The colour drained from Phillip's face and his heart sank. What if he was Reaped? Then he'd have to leave his family behind. Not to mention his friends and his girlfriend, Mimzy. He shook off the feeling and changed into his Reaping outfit quickly. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Phillip had shaggy brown hair that fell slightly over his right eye. He had soft grey eyes that shone with kindness. Phillip was 6'2'' and very muscular due to working in his father's factory.

Phillip's father owned the largest factory in the District and because of this, his family always had enough to eat. Phillip lived with his mother, Helena, his father, Leon, and his twelve year-old sister, Ainsley, in a big house in the middle of District 10. Ainsley was born premature so she was very small and weak. Because of this, Ainsley was often picked on in and out of school. Phillip was overly protective of Ainsley. Sometimes Ainsley would tease him about it, but he'd never stop protecting his sister. His father, Leon, was very strict and up-tight so Phillip was used to discipline.

When Phillip was ready, he left his room and knocked on Ainsley's bedroom door.

"Come in." A small voice came from behind the door.

Phillip walked in to see his sister sitting on the floor, her eyes puffy and tears rolling down her face. Phillip rushed to her side.

"What happened?" Phillip asked anxiously.

"Nothing. It's just...what if I get reaped?" Ainsley asked, looking up at Phillip.

Phillip smiled at her and brushed her long brown hair behind her ears.

"You won't get Reaped. This is your first year in the Reaping." Phillip assured her, rubbing her shoulder.

Ainsley looked up at him, raising her pinky finger, 'Pinky promise?'

Phillip chuckled, 'Pinky promise.'

They shook pinkies and shared a long hug.

"Now, you better get ready." Phillip told her, kissing her cheek.

Ainsley nodded and stood up, making her way towards her wardrobe. Phillip left and waited outside Ainsley's room patiently.

**Aria Christine-Ray's POV:**

Aria arrived at the town square, hand-in-hand with Jacob. Jacob was now 19 so he didn't take part in the Reapings anymore. Aria hugged him goodbye and signed in before taking her place in the 18 year old female section. She silently hummed to herself while waiting for the Reaping to begin. A few minutes later, a tall man dressed in all black sauntered onto the stage.

"Good morning, District 10 and welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Hunger Games! President Thorn will announce the Quarter Quell twist at the Tribute Parade." The man said into the microphone.

Aria crossed her fingers, hoping that her name wouldn't be called. If she got past this Reaping, then she could live the rest of her life happily with Jacob. But no kids. She couldn't put herself through that.

"Ladies first." The man chirped, walking towards the pink Reaping ball.

He walked back to the microphone slowly, a small slip of paper in his hand.

_Please don't be me. Please don't be me. _Aria repeated in her head.

"Ainsley Procter."

Aria blew a sigh of relief and turned her attention towards the tiny, skinny girl that was walking towards the stage. Aria's heart broke as she watched the small, trembling figure climb the steps. Aria contemplated volunteering. But she promised her father she wouldn't. But that girl was most definitely going to die and she couldn't let that happen. Before she changed her mind, she stepped out onto the aisle.

"I volunteer!" Aria screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to look as strong as possible.

Aria heard her father and Jacob scream as she climbed the steps to the stage. The small girl whom Aria had volunteered for hugged Aria tightly and Aria hugged her back.

"What's your name?" The man questioned as soon as Aria stood next to him.

"Aria Christine-Ray." Aria stated.

**Phillip Procter's POV:**

Phillip felt like he was going to faint when he heard Ainsley's name being called. He tried to scream but he couldn't and he watched helplessly as Ainsley walked slowly up the steps to the stage.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouted.

Phillip snapped his head towards the voice and he spotted a pale-skinned girl that he recognised to be the local farmer's daughter standing in the aisle confidently. She walked confidently towards the stage. Phillip felt like running up to her and giving her a huge hug for saving his sister. But he didn't have to because Ainsley embraced the farmer's daughter tightly.

"What's your name?" The man asked her.

"Aria Christine-Ray." She stated confidently.

"Thank you for volunteering, Aria. Now for the boys." The man droned down the microphone, walking over to the blue reaping ball and taking a small slip of paper.

Phillip was on could 9 and nothing could get him down...until he heard his name being called. His eyes widened and he slowly walked towards the stage. He heard Ainsley crying for him and he had to try not to burst into tears right there and then. When he reached the stage, he stood beside Aria.

"Congrats you too! Now shake hands." The man told the two teenagers.

Phillip looked into Aria's dark brown eyes as they shook hands.

_I owe her one_, he thought to himself.

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to angelofmusic4ever for submitting Aria and DustyStroodle228 for submitting Phillip! Only two more Reapings to go! I hope you enjoyed and District 11 will be up some time tomorrow. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: District Eleven Reapings

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update but yesterday I was out all day and by the time I got home it was half nine and I was exhausted! So I left this until today because I didn't want it to lack in quality due to my tiredness. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Niko McIntyre's POV:**

Niko nearly collapsed on the floor as he entered his tiny, one-roomed house. Niko had just come home from a long morning of working in the fields and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep for the entire day. But, unfortunately, he couldn't because today was Reaping day. The most dreaded day of the year for every District. Except, of course, for the cold-blooded killers of District 1, 2 and 4. The Careers won almost every year and it just wasn't fair that they were allowed to train and none of the other Districts were. District 11 hadn't come close to a Victor since Thresh of the 74th Hunger Games. The 74th Hunger Games were, apparently, a year to remember. Niko had never seen those particular Games himself but he'd definitely heard of the star-crossed lovers of District 12 and their tragic deaths at the hands of that years District 2 male Tribute, who also ended up winning.

Niko half-walked, half-dragged himself over to the kitchen and ate a small, stale slice of bread. When he finished the bread, he lay out his Reaping clothes: a pair of blue jeans, work boots and a white wife-beater. Niko couldn't afford anything fancy. He couldn't really afford anything. Ever since his parents passed away four years ago, Niko had to provide for himself. He hates his job at the fields but he keeps working to earn money and buy food.

Niko put on his Reaping outfit and sat down on the hay pile he called a bed. Niko didn't want to be working in the fields his whole life, he wanted to go out there and make a difference. But, he couldn't because he barely went to school. School was free so he didn't have to pay but when he did turn up, he got bullied severely. Niko was so nice and kind to everyone, yet people saw him as an easy target because he never fought back. Niko wasn't weak, far from it in fact. He was 6'3 and well-built, he just hated violence.

Niko got up to leave, but before he did, he checked himself in the mirror. Niko has light brown hair, well auburn really, and very bright light blue eyes, which were very rare in District 11. He has tanned skin and scars across his body, but mostly across his chest. He flattened down his hair as best as he could. He really wanted to impress the love of his life, Rose Leslie.

**Rose Leslie's POV:**

Rose finished applying her face mask and sat back in her bed, with her eyes closed. She thought about the day ahead and smiled when she remembered that Niko McIntyre would be at the Reapings. Niko was the weirdest, stupidest boy in District 11. Rose enjoyed picking on him, in fact, Rose liked picking on everyone. She liked to see people squirm and cry. She would call it her guilty pleasure, but she didn't feel much guilt at all when doing it.

Rose wondered if Niko would be reaped into the Games this year. She hoped he would be so then she wouldn't have to see his ugly face anymore. Rose thought back to last years Games and smiled. Those Games were gory, bloody and gruesome. Rose's three favourite words! The Victor was a beast of a boy from District 1. He killed his last opponent by stamping on her head until her skull caved in. Rose had a lot of respect for him. After what Rose estimated to be five minutes, she washed off her face mask and checked her appearance in the mirror.

Rose had lovely cafe coffee coloured skin and large, innocent, deep emerald eyes. Her very well kept, deep red, really maroon, hair fell to her mid-back. Rose is skinny and has very nice curves. She is tall at 5'10. She returned to her room and found her Reaping outfit laid out on her bed. She put the beautiful, snow-white dress on and slipped her feet into a pair of dazzling, silver high heels.

Rose strolled down the stairs and entered her huge kitchen. Rose lived in a huge house in the centre of District 11. Rose's family were extremely wealthy because her father owns a large company. Rose got everything that the other children of District 11 didn't get, such as Capitol clothes, maids, butlers etc. She put on the oven and began to cook breakfast for herself, since her parents were out in the Capitol on business. Rose's mother taught her to cook when she was young and cooking had become Rose's favourite thing to do, next to picking on Niko McIntyre.

When her breakfast was ready, she sat down at the table alone and ate. Rose got lonely sometimes although the house was never completely empty because of all the workers, but she didn't have much friends. Rose never knew why. She was beautiful and perfect. So much better than any District 1 or 2 scum. She sighed, left the table and left the house. She headed for the town square.

When she finally arrived at the town square, she signed in and took her place in the 17 year old female section. After a few minutes of waiting, an elderly woman dressed in red walked onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone. She tapped it a few times to get everyones attention.

"Good morning District 11 and welcome to the Reapings for the 100th annual Hunger Games!" The woman screamed down the microphone over-enthusiastically.

Rose scowled at the woman. She was too happy and jolly for Rose's liking.

"President Thorn will announce the Quarter Quell twist at the Tribute parade. Now, ladies first!" The woman squealed loudly into the microphone, causing everyone to cringe.

The woman walked slowly over to the pink Reaping ball and dramatically plunged her hand in, taking out a small piece of paper. She slowly returned to the microphone and Rose rolled her eyes.

_Wow they're really dragging it out this year._Rose thought to herself.

"Rose Leslie."

**Niko McIntyre's POV:**

Niko frowned as the beautiful, perfect Rose Leslie climbed the stairs to the stage, smiling. What if Rose didn't come back? He'd have nobody to love. Tears almost formed in his eyes but he blinked them back and mentally scolded himself.

"Now for the boys." The woman screamed yet again into the microphone.

She walked to and from the blue Reaping ball just as slowly and dramatically as before. She opened up the slip of paper and cleared her throat.

"Niko McIntyre."

Niko was filled with an array of emotions. Happy because he could protect Rose. Scared because he could die. Embarrassed because everyone was staring at him. He breathed deeply and walked to the stage.

"Congratulations to this years District 11 Tributes!" The woman screamed.

Rose and Niko shook hands and Niko winced as Rose squeezed his hand tightly.

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! The chapter after the District 12 Reapings will be the sponsorship system as I've decided to implement one! Bye!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: District Twelve Reapings

**Hey everyone! Sorry that this is up a few days late but I've been busy lately. Also, someone asked me if I was going to do chapters on the train ride to the Capitol. I'm not sure if I will but if you want me to then please let me know. Anyway, enjoy District 12! **

**Georgia Applegate's POV:**

Georgia woke with a start when she heard a dog barking. She pulled the covers above her head and blocked her ears until she was confident that the barking had stopped. Georgia was terrified of dogs and always has been. There isn't any reason for her to be scared of them. Nothing horrible had ever happened between her and a dog but she just didn't like them.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up. Georgia remembered that her mother had asked her to help out at the shop. Georgia's parents owned a small clothes shop in the wealthier part of District 12. She quickly changed into her work clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a blue polo shirt, and jolted down the stairs. She exited her house and walked across the road into her parent's shop. As she opened the door, a small bell went off and her parents turned to face her.

"Georgia where have you been? You're half an hour late!" Her mother squealed at her.

"Relax. I overslept. You're the one who didn't wake me up." Georgia replied, folding her eyes and sighing.

Georgia's mother rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Just please take care of the shop while we get ready for the Reapings." Her father said.

She nodded and her parents left the shop. Georgia took her place behind the counter. A few minutes later, the door opened and the bell went off again. Georgia looked up to see who had entered and her faced cracked into a smile.

"Hey Gia!" Matt, her best friend, greeted her cheerily.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood? I would have thought that since it's Reaping day and you're a wimp, you'd be hiding under your bed." Georgia replied smirking.

Matt stuck his tongue out at her before replying, 'Well, if you must know why I'm in such a good mood, it's because I had a date with Quinn last night and it went amazing.'

Georgia's heart sank and she frowned.

"Quinn's a bitch." Georgia said bluntly.

"Whoa, you two used to be best friends a few months ago! What happened?" Matt said, looking concerned.

_Where do I start? One, she's two-faced and fake. Two, she stole my favourite jeans. And three, when I told her that I loved you, she decided to snatch you up before I got the chance._ Georgia thought to herself.

"Nothing." Georgia replied.

Matt frowned and crossed his arms, clearly not convinced.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Reapings?" Georgia asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I decided to take a walk to clear my head, you know?" Matt answered.

Georgia nodded and began to fold some of the clothes that her mother left her.

"I better go. I'll see you after the Reapings." Matt said after a few minutes of silence.

Georgia nodded and hugged him goodbye. When he left, she sighed and plonked herself on the nearest stool. After a few minutes, her mother entered the shop.

"Your father and I are ready. Now, go and get ready." Her mother said.

Georgia stood up and left the shop. She walked across the road and walked into her house. She ran up the stairs and closed her bedroom door behind her. She walked over to her dresser and took out her Reaping outfit. She decided to wear a sky-blue shirt and a beige skirt. She tied her wavy blonde hair into a ponytail and applied a tiny bit of make-up under her pale-blue eyes. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled before leaving the house and walking down the road to the town square.

**Jack Jordan's POV:**

Jack woke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He jumped up and quickly pulled on a pair of trousers. He padded to the front door and opened it. A large, fat boy ran in and slammed the door behind him. The boy's face was as red as a tomato and his thick glasses had cracks in each lens. Jack looked at his friend and sighed.

"What happened now?" Jack asked, folding his arms.

"I was...coming over to your...house and...these kids...jumped me...get rid of them!" Harry replied between breaths.

Jack rolled his eyes and stepped outside his front door. He spotted a small group of eleven year olds standing outside his house.

"Go. Now." Jack said, gritting his teeth, trying to look intimidating.

They screamed and ran off. Jack sighed and returned to his house.

"Harry, they were eleven!" Jack screamed at his friend.

"Yeah..but...they're...fast!" Harry replied.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked past Harry into the kitchen. Jack lived by himself in a small, one floor house with a kitchen, one bathroom and one bedroom. When his parents died in a mine explosion a few years ago, the mayor paid Jack a load of money to keep himself going. But the money was slowly running out and he wouldn't be able to pay the rent on this house.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Jack asked Harry.

The chubby boy's face lit up when Jack mentioned food.

"Yes!" Harry screamed.

Jack winced and made six pieces of toast; one for him and five for Harry. Jack set the toast down at the table and sat down. Harry wolfed down the toast and smiled at Jack. Jack couldn't help but chuckle. Jack was Harry's only friend and they'd been friends since they were 2.

"Give me a minute while I get ready for the Reapings, okay?" Jack said, standing up.

Harry nodded and Jack left the room and entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He sifted through the box that held his clothes, looking for something fancy enough to where. He finally decided on a black cardigan and blue jeans. The jeans were slightly dirty but Jack didn't really care. He changed quickly and checked himself out in the mirror.

Jack has dark brown hair and light brown eyes that swam with intelligence. He had slightly pale skin and freckles along his cheeks and arms. He was thin and very tall, at 6'. Jack was in reasonably good shape since he participated in a range of sports in school. He loved sports and it was the only thing that kept his mind off of his depressing life.

He returned to Harry in the kitchen. Harry had fallen asleep on the floor and he was snoring loudly. Jack laughed and kicked his friend, waking him up.

"Come on, we have to go." Jack told Harry.

Harry grunted and stood up. They left the house and headed for the town square.

**Georgia Applegate's POV:**

Georgia arrived at the town square and looked around for Matt. She spotted him at the end of the street and ran towards him. When she finally reached him, she crept up behind him and screamed. Matt jumped and spun around.

"What the hell?! You scared me!" Matt screamed.

"That was the idea genius." Georgia replied sarcastically.

"Hey Matt!" A voice chirped from behind Georgia.

Georgia turned around and spotted Quinn walking towards them.

"Oh great." Georgia grunted.

"Be nice." Matt whispered to her.

"No promises." Georgia replied.

Quinn wrapped Matt in a huge hug and shot a smug look at Georgia. Georgia gave her the middle finger and walked off to get signed in. She got her finger pricked and took her place in the 15 year old girl section. Georgia chatted with the girl beside her until a loud voice boomed across the square.

"Good morning District 12 and welcome to the Reaping for the 100th Annual Hunger Games!"

Georgia turned her attention to the stage and saw an un-naturally skinny woman dressed in magenta standing in front of the microphone.

"President Thorn will announce the Quarter Quell 'Twist' at the Tribute Parade." The woman said into the microphone, using air quotes when she said the word twist.

Georgia was puzzled by this but shook it off when the woman walked to the pink Reaping ball and took a small piece of paper out. She returned to the microphone and opened the slip of paper.

"Georgia Applegate."

**Jack Jordan's POV:**

Jack stood in the 14 year old male section as he watched the blonde girl climb the steps to the stage confidently. Jack wasn't really paying much attention and missed her name. He was wondering why the escort had used air quotes when she said the word twist. Was it a hint? Or was it some stupid Capitol custom?

"Now for the boys." The woman said into the microphone, taking a name from the blue Reaping ball and returning to the microphone.

Jack's heart leapt in his chest and he felt Harry tense up beside him.

"Jack Jordan."

Jack gasped and his eyes widened. He slowly walked to the stage and stood behind his fellow Tribute.

"Congratulations you two. Now shake hands!" The woman screamed excitedly.

Jack reluctantly shook hands with the girl and was escorted into the Justice Building.

**Well, all of the Reapings are now officially finished! Thanks for all the support! All of the tributes are fantastic. Please review because it really helps me know how I'm getting on. The sponsorship system will be up either tomorrow or the next day. For those of you who don't know what a sponsorship system is, I'll explain it in the next chapter. Thanks to Tigergirl22 for submitting Georgia and Madame Mayor for submitting Jack! Bye!**


	14. The Sponsorship System

**Hey everyone! So for those of you who aren't familiar with what a Sponsorship System is, I'll explain it now. **

A sponsorship system is when each person who submitted a character gets a certain amount of points. I'll explain later on how you get points. If, during the Games, your character is starving and he/she needs food, you can use a certain amount of points to sponsor your character a (for example) loaf of bread. I will then give your character that loaf of bread in the next chapter. I hope I explained that well enough! If you have any questions just PM me and I'll gladly clear up anything you're confused with!

**Points:**

Each person who submitted a Tribute starts off with 200 points. If you submitted two Tributes, then you get 200 points per Tribute. If you submitted two Tributes, you cannot use all of your points on one Tribute.

**How to get points:**

1) 15 points for reviewing a chapter (I'll go back and add up the points for those who have reviewed in the past).

2) For every day your Tribute survives you are granted 10 points.

3) If your Tribute form had: Okay detail (10)

Good detail (20)

Excellent detail (30)

4) If your Tribute kills another Tribute: Bloodbath (10)

After bloodbath/During the Games (20)

5) If your Tributes survives the Bloodbath (10)

**Items:**

The following is a list of what you can sponsor your Tribute. Some things won't be of any or little use in the Arena and some may be vital in your Tribute's survival. So choose carefully and don't waste your points.

**Food:**

One pack of crackers (each pack contains 4 crackers) (15)

One apple (15)

One loaf of bread (20)

Butter (10)

Soup (30)

Six slices of dried beef (50)

Roast dinner (100)

Feast (200)

Back pack [empty] (60)

Back pack [full] (I will decide what's in it but it will be worth the points) (110)

**Water:**

Container [empty] (90)

Container [full] (120)

Water cleaning supplies (90)

**Weapons:**

Dagger (60)

Throwing Knives x7 (90)

Spear (90)

Spearheads x5 (30)

Sword (120)

Bow (110)

Arrows x10 (70)

One small vial of poison (60)

**Clothing:**

One pair of thermal socks (60)

Rain coat (waterproof but doesn't provide much warmth) (90)

Jacket (Provides warmth but isn't waterproof) (90)

Hiking boots (80)

Thermal hat (80)

Gloves (40)

Scarf (50)

Helmet (130)

Armour (200)

**Medicine:**

A tub of burn cream (100)

Bandages (80)

First-aid kit (160)

Sleeping syrup (80)

A tub of cream (for severe cuts/gashes) (100)

Painkillers (90)

Disinfectant (70)

**Miscellaneous:**

A thin sleeping bag (100)

A thick sleeping bag (150)

Tent (200)

Night-vision goggles (180)

Matches (120)

Rope (70)

Net (90)

Sun-cream (90)

Sunglasses (100)

**Okay so there's the Sponsorship system! If there's any questions or any items you want me to include that I don't already have there, let me know! I've decided not to do the train rides to the Capitol because I think they'd be too long so I'm just going to go straight to the Parade. The Parade will be up within a few days. The Quarter Quell Twist is going to be revealed so make sure you don't miss it?;) **

**Sponsorship Points:**

Rippo100 (200)

Cheerxoxo (230 per Tribute)

Matti16 (430 per Tribute)

Socially Awkward Wolf (250)

SakuraDreamerz (335 per Tribute)

Breeze xxx (360 per Tribute)

MortisRose (290)

CottonCandy57 (245)

LilacFields (275 per Tribute)

TributeAndProud (250 per Tribute)

Tigergirl22 (250 per Tribute)

Illuminated Blackness (235)

DustyStroodle228 (280)

angelofmusic4ever (225)

Nickelnick (260 per Tribute)

Madame Mayor (275)


	15. The Tribute Parade

**Hey everyone! So you all seem to be reacting well to the story and I'm really grateful for all of your support. The poll for fan favourite is up on my profile. The three Tributes with the most votes will definitely survive the Bloodbath. I plan on giving POVs from every tribute during the Capitol chapters. Anyway, here's the Tribute Parade and the Quarter Quell...Twist;)**

**Sparkle Glitterson's POV:**

Sparkle smiled broadly as she looked at her Parade costume in the mirror. Her stylist had put her in a short pink dress and a golden crown. Her face was heavily made up and her prep team put her long blonde hair in loose curls. All in all, Sparkle looked beautiful.

"Well?" Her stylist asked her.

Sparkle spun around.

"It's gorgeous. I look amazing!" Sparkle squealed, hugging her stylist.

"I'm glad you like it!" Her stylist replied smiling.

Sparkle hated to admit it but she had a little crush on her stylist. Her stylist's name was Mac. He had natural brown curls and tanned skin. He was 6' and well-built, which was impressive, especially for a stylist. He had bright, emerald green eyes.

"I can't get over how beautiful I look!" Sparkle screamed, pulling Mac in for another hug.

Mac smiled and stared into Sparkle's eyes. Sparkle stared right back and she began to slowly move her face towards Mac's. Just as their lips were about to touch, the door swung open and Sparkle's District partner, Trim, walked in.

"Melanie wants to talk to us about-" Trim stood still at the sight of Mac and Sparkle.

Trim burst into laughter and Sparkle's face turned a dangerous shade of red. She shoved Mac away and stormed out of the room. Trim followed her and he closed the door behind him, leaving Mac alone in the room, astonished.

"What the hell was going on with you two?!" Trim asked Sparkle once he caught up to her, tears streaming down his face from laughter.

"Go to hell, Trim." Sparkle replied, picking up her pace.

"Hey," Trim caught up to her grabbing Sparkle and spinning her around, 'We don't have time to be flirting with the local freaks.'

Sparkle sighed and looked at Trim. He was wearing a pink blazer with matching pink trousers, a black shirt and a pink tie. He looked good but not as good as Sparkle.

"Fine, what did Melanie want?" Sparkle asked, shrugging out of Trim's grip.

"She wanted to talk to us about the Parade." Trim replied, smiling.

_God he has an amazing smile._ Sparkle thought to herself. _And an amazing body._

Sparkle looked Trim up and down and smiled. Trim raised his eyebrows.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Trim whispered into Sparkle's ears, sending a chill down her spine.

Trim began to walk away and Sparkle followed. She waited for the elevator and when it finally arrived, herself and Trim hopped in. The female Tribute from District 11 tried to enter with them but Sparkle blocked her path.

"Is there a problem?" The girl asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, there is. This elevator is full." Sparkle replied, smiling.

"There's only two people in there." The girl said growing impatient.

"Well, you see... sorry what's your name?" Sparkle asked, her smile widening.

"Rose." The girl answered, sighing.

"Nice name. Well, you see Rose, this elevator is reserved for possible Victors only." Sparkle stated, putting her hands on her hips.

Rose scoffed, shoved past Sparkle and pushed the button that read '11'. Sparkle was shocked and Trim tried to suppress a laugh. Sparkle shot him a death glare and punched the button that said '1'. When the elevator arrived at their floor, Sparkle and Trim stepped out of the elevator.

"See you later, sweetie!" Rose called after them.

Sparkle scowled and chose to ignore her.

**Rose Leslie's POV:**

Rose laughed to herself as the elevator doors shut.

"God, what a piece of work." Rose said to herself.

The elevator arrived at her floor and she stepped out of the elevator. She opened the door to her suite and entered the sitting room, where Niko and his stylist sat on the couches.

"Wow, Rose, you look really pretty." Niko praised her, smiling.

Rose rolled her eyes and shuddered.

_God, what a freak._ She thought to herself.

Rose was dressed in denim overalls and a red and green checkered shirt with black boots. Her maroon hair was tied into two, tight pig-tails. Niko wore a matching costume except he wore a cowboy hat.

_Do they think we're cowboys or something? _Rose thought to herself.

"Are you two ready to go?" Rose's escort, Quinton, asked, entering the room.

"Yes." Rose and Niko replied in unison.

Niko smiled at her and Rose sighed. Niko, Rose and their escort and stylists made their way to the bottom floor of the building. When they arrived, they noticed that they were the last to arrive. They made their way over to their designated chariots and hopped in.

"Just smile and wave, okay?" Quinton said.

Then the Capitol anthem began to play and District One's chariot left the room. The deafening roar of the crowd could be heard and Rose got butterflies in her stomach. She didn't even get a look at the other Tributes before her chariot was lurched forward and she was met by the roar of the crowd and the cool, night air.

**Niko McIntyre's POV:**

Niko did as Quinton said and just smiled and waved. The crowd was going crazy and Niko glanced at Rose. She looked terrified but was waving nonetheless. He grabbed her hand and she pulled hers away, looking revolted. Then, she thought for a minute or two and allowed Niko to grab her hand. He pulled their hands above their heads and the crowd screamed with delight. Niko beamed at them and continued waving. After a few laps of the square, the chariots were all lined up and a spotlight landed on the President's balcony. President Thorn moved into the spotlight and smiled.

A shiver went through Niko's body as the President smiled. The President was an old, greying man. He had thin, cracked lips and deadly grey eyes. He was quite portly and small, but he was still terrifying.

"Welcome, Tributes, to the Capitol. You are here to take part in the 100th Hunger Games and we congratulate you on being chosen for such an honourable event." President Thorn said into the microphone in front of him.

A young girl walked up to the President with a small, mahogany box. The President opened the box and took out a small, yellow card. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"As a reminder that the Capitol are in power and are powerful enough to stop a rebellion. We are using that power to stray from tradition. This year, we will have no Quarter Quell **Twist**. But we will, however, have a Quarter Quell **Theme**." President Thorn recited from the card.

The crowd gasped and Niko's eyes widened. He felt Rose's body tense beside him and his heart was in his throat.

"This year's Quarter Quell Theme is... Nightmares." President Thorn screamed, earning a huge cheer from the crowd.

Niko almost fell out of his chariot as the horses began to file back to the building which they came from. When they arrived back in the building and the doors shut behind them, Niko jumped out of the chariot and looked around. All of his fellow Tributes had the same look of confusion on their faces as he did.

This can't be good.

**Phoenix Stark's POV:**

Phoenix jumped out of the chariot and followed her district partner, Tiberius, over to the District One Tributes.

"I'm Tiberius and this is Phoenix." Tiberius greeted the Tributes.

The girl, who Phoenix remembered to be Sparkle, smiled and shook their hands.

"I'm Sparkle and this is Trim." Sparkle said, pointing to the tall, well-built boy that stood beside her.

His face remained emotionless as he shook their hands.

"What are we going to do about District 4?" Trim asked, glancing at the District 4 Tributes.

Phoenix discreetly looked at the District 4 Tributes. The boy looked strong enough but the girl couldn't be much older than 13.

"The boy's name is Crew. He's the son of Finnick and Annie Odair." Tiberius said after a few minutes of silence.

"Isn't Annie that Victor who went bonkers?" Phoenix asked.

Trim, Sparkle and Tiberius laughed.

"Yeah that's the one." Sparkle replied, smiling.

"But Finnick is incredibly strong. Here, I'll invite Crew over." Tiberius said, walking away.

"Ignore the twerp that he's with!" Sparkle called after him.

Phoenix laughed. After a few minutes, Tiberius arrived back with Crew.

"Hey, Crew right? This is Sparkle, Trim and Phoenix. I'm Tiberius." Tiberius said, extending his hand.

Crew shook all of their hands.

"What did you want me for?" Crew asked.

"We're talking about this years alliance. Are you in?" Trim questioned.

Crew thought for a minute, 'Yeah sure.' He replied.

After a few more minutes of chatting, they decided to meet up at training the next day and size up the competition.

"Okay, everyone get to sleep. We're going to need our rest for tomorrow." Tiberius said.

Everyone agreed and left.

_It looks like Tiberius is the boss this year. _Phoenix thought to herself.

**I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think about the Quarter Quell Theme! I decided to skip the train rides because they'd be too long and boring in my opinion. Bye!**


	16. Training Day 1

**Hey everyone! Again, the poll for fan-favourite is up on my profile. You have 3 votes and the three Tributes with the most votes will definitely survive the Bloodbath. By the way, just because you're Tribute is a Career doesn't necessarily mean that he/she will survive. I'll announce the winners the chapter before the Bloodbath, which will be the Interviews! Enjoy!**

**Crew Odair's POV:**

Celeste and Crew were the first to arrive at Training the next day. They waited patiently in the gym for everyone else to arrive. As some more Tributes began to arrive, Celeste began to shiver. Crew noticed this and walked towards her.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Crew asked her, kneeling down to get to her height.

"Im scared." She replied, barely above a whisper.

"You shouldn't be. Remember that girl from the 74th Games? Rue?" Crew said, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah. Why?" Celeste asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, she was younger than you and she survived a long time, didn't she?" Crew asked her.

"Yeah, she did." Celeste replied, smiling.

"Exactly. Now, do you remember what our mentor told us?" Crew said.

Celeste nodded her head. Crew smiled and pulled her in for a hug. He stood up straight again to find a few Tributes looking at him, some confused, some smiling.

A few minutes later, everyone had arrived and the head trainer gathered all of the Tributes into a group.

"Good morning, Tributes. Today is your first day of training. You will have three total days of training and then the judging sessions. Fighting with your fellow Tributes is absolutely unacceptable. You can go to whichever training station you like, but I wouldn't ignore the survival stations. They're extremely useful. There will be a few mandatory exercises at the end of each day. Do I make myself clear?" She belted out briskly.

A few Tributes nodded and some grunted. The head trainer nodded and walked away, leaving the Tributes alone. The Tributes began to disband and go to various stations. Crew stayed behind with the other Careers to talk.

"Listen, I think we should train for the first half of today and then after lunch we should look around for other possible allies." Phoenix said, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Hmmm, alright that sounds like a good plan." Tiberius replied, dismissing them.

It was highly unlikely for the Careers to waste any time training, but this years Careers were extremely talented and strong. Therefore, they could afford to waste a little bit of time. Crew made his way over to the ranged weapons section and picked up a silver trident. He positioned himself in front of the target and threw the trident with all of his strength. The trident hit the target with a thump.

"Bullseye!" Crew heard from behind him.

He turned around to see Celeste standing behind him smiling.

"Thanks." Crew said, laughing.

"Hey, Crew? Will you come to the berry section with me?" Celeste asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure." Crew replied, smiling.

Celeste's face broke into a smile and she led him over to the berry section.

**Serenity Cloverside's POV:**

Serenity attempted to light the match for the fifth time but, yet again, she failed. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I could help you with that. If you want?" Serenity heard someone say to her right.

She looked up to see her District partner, Liam, kneeling down beside her. She smiled and nodded. He laughed and picked up the matches.

"You do know you've got to strike it against the box?" Liam asked her.

She face-palmed and Liam started laughing.

"I'm such an idiot!" She said, trying not to laugh.

"No you're not! You're pretty and nice and smart..." Liam said, trailing off.

Serenity blushed and tried to change the subject.

"Anyway, go ahead and you try it." She said, crossing her arms.

Liam smirked and lit the fire in a few seconds. Serenity's jaw dropped and Liam chuckled.

"If you want to keep yourself warm, you have to put your hands close to the fire like this." Liam explained, putting his hands near the fire.

Serenity did as Liam did and their hands accidentally touched. They stared at their hands for a while before Serenity pulled hers away, blushing even more.

"Well, thanks for helping me. I'm going to go try another station now. Bye." Serenity said quickly, jogging to the nearest station.

Serenity had butterflies in her stomach and she smiled to herself. She hadn't even noticed what station she jogged to until someone shoved her up onto a raised platform and handed her a sword.

_Oh no!_ She thought to herself.

She looked up to she who she'd be sparing with. The tall boy from District 1 loomed in front of her. She gulped and he smiled evilly. He took a swung at her but she blocked it quickly and then waved her sword around in random directions. Somebody grabbed her by the shoulders and removed her sword. She was shoved off of the platform by the trainer. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a laugh. Suddenly, a loud bell went off and everyone began filing into the room next door.

_Finally! Lunch!_ Serenity thought to herself, smiling.

**Tiberius Maximus' POV:**

Tiberius sat down at a table with Sparkle, Phoenix, Crew and Trim.

"So, did you guys happen to spot any worthy allies?" Tiberius asked them.

"The boy from District 6, James I think, was pretty handy with a spear. And he's pretty muscular too." Phoenix stated.

"Hmm, I'll keep an eye out for him. Anyone else?"

Everybody kept quiet and Tiberius sighed.

"Okay so after lunch, we'll look around at everyone, okay?" Tiberius said, looking around at everyone.

Everyone agreed and began to eat.

"Hey, Trim I saw you sparring with that District 9 girl." Sparkle said, smiling.

"Oh, she was terrible. Useless. Bloodbath material, hopefully." Trim replied, smirking.

Everyone laughed and glanced at her. She was sitting at a table on her own in the corner of the room.

"Watch this." Sparkle told them, picking up her sandwich.

She hurled it at the District 9 girl and it hit her right in the face, leaving butter on the girl's face. Tiberius, Phoenix, Sparkle and Trim started laughing. Tiberius noticed that Crew was frowning.

"Is there a problem, fish boy?" Trim asked, earning a giggle from Sparkle.

Crew thought for a few seconds, 'No. Nice aim.'

Sparkle laughed and sat back down. Tiberius looked around and every Tribute was looking at them. Tiberius glared at them and they all looked away. Except for the boy from District 9. Tiberius respected his courage. Tiberius turned back to his table. A few minutes later, the bell rang again and everyone returned to the gym.

Tiberius, Sparkle, Trim, Phoenix and Crew gathered into a group and walked around, checking everybody out. Tiberius noted everyone's strengths and everyone's weaknesses. After about half an hour of walking around, Tiberius brought the group to the corner of the room.

"Well? Did anyone see anything?" Tiberius asked them.

"Like I said, that District 6 boy is good with a spear. Also, I just saw him throwing weights and he's strong." Phoenix replied.

"Alright, I'll keep him in mind. Anyone else?" Tiberius asked again.

"That girl from District 6 was good with a sword. And she was very good at dodging. She looked agile too." Trim stated.

"The boy from District 10 was great with a sword. He looks tough too." Sparkle told them.

"Alright, both from 6 and the boy from 10. Thanks." Tiberius said, taking a mental note.

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait but I'm back in school and my teachers are really tough haha. Bye!**


	17. Training Day 2

**Hey everyone! MortisRose left a review saying that maybe I should leave the voting for fan favourite until after Training and the Interviews so that you'd all get a better idea of who your favourite is. I think that's a great idea. Therefore, the poll has been taken down and I will put it back up AFTER the Interviews. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Phillip Procter's POV:**

Phillip slowly opened his eyes and sat up in the warm, plush bed he had been sleeping in since he arrived in the Capitol. He sighed, swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He changed into his training gear, which consisted of a grey, skin-tight tracksuit and black boots, and left the bedroom. He wandered sleepily over to the table and sat down.

"Good morning, Phillip!" Phillip's escort chirped cheerily.

Phillip winced at the sudden noise and nodded at her, his eyes half-open. Just then, his District partner, Aria, walked in. Her long, chocolate-brown hair flowed behind her as she walked calmly towards the table. Aria smiled at Phillip as she sat down and he smiled back. Phillip had been thinking of a way to pay Aria back for volunteering for Ainsley, but nothing grand enough had come to mind.

"You look tired." Aria said to him, pouring the both of them a glass of orange juice.

"I am." Phillip replied, laughing.

Aria laughed and handed him his glass. He thanked her and took a long gulp. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. When they were finished, Phillip and Aria left to go to training. Suddenly, Philip thought about a great way to pay Aria back for volunteering.

"Hey, so I've been thinking..." Phillip said as they reached the elevator.

"Yeah?" Aria said, turning her head in confusion.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stepped inside and Phillip pressed the button that read 'Training'.

"Do you maybe want to be allies?" Phillip asked her, biting his bottom-lip.

Aria thought for a minute before replying, 'Sure. It sure would be a lot easier to cope with everything if I had some company in the Arena.'

"Great!" Phillip shrieked, smiling.

Aria laughed and the elevator doors opened. The two tributes from District Two stepped in.

"Anyway, what do you think?" The girl from Two asked.

"I don't know. They're tough but they're not what we're looking for." The boy from Two replied.

"Yeah, I guess." The girl replied.

The girl turned around and looked at Phillip, scowling.

"Hi, I'm Phillip." Phillip said, smiling and putting out his hand.

The girl looked down at his hand with disgust.

"Pathetic." The girl huffed and looked away. 

"Hey, don't speak to him like that." Aria said, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

The girl spun around and put her face so close to Aria's that there noses were barely touching.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" The girl asked, clenching her fists.

"I said, don't speak to him like that." Aria growled.

Phillip raised his eyebrows. This wasn't like Aria.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but she took a deep breath and turned around. The elevator doors opened and the four of them stepped out. Once the pair from Two were out of ear-shot, Phillip turned to Aria.

"Why did you get so angry?" Phillip asked her.

"Just looking out for a friend." Aria replied, smiling.

Phillip smiled and they walked into the gym together.

**Celeste Starling's POV:**

After the head-trainer finished her speech, Celeste made her way over to the rope-tying section and sat down, twirling the thin rope between her small, nimble fingers. Celeste was nervous about the Games, she was sure everyone else was too, well apart from the blood-thirsty Careers. Crew was a Career but Celeste knew that Crew wasn't like them. He couldn't kill another Tribute, he was too kind-hearted. Crew was the only friend Celeste had in the Capitol. He was kind, friendly and smart.

After about ten minutes of tying various knots, Celeste decided to visit the weapon section. She picked up a dagger and a trainer approached her.

"You know, you're the first person who's even picked up a dagger in about three years." The trainer said to her, smiling.

"Well, I figure I have a better chance at surviving these Games if I'm trained with a weapon. And a dagger seems like my kind of weapon, not that I'd try and kill anyone." Celeste replied, admiring the small, steel blade.

"Do you want some training?" The trainer asked her.

Celeste looked up at him, he had wavy blonde hair and kind, brown eyes.

"Yes please," She replied, smiling, "I'm Celeste."

"I'm Rick," the trainer said, smiling, "Come over here and we'll train."

Celeste followed Rick over to a small podium. After a half an hour, she'd learnt how to hold a dagger correctly and how to seriously wound someone without killing them. The bell rang for lunch and Celeste said goodbye to Rick. She headed for the lunch room and spotted Crew talking to the Careers. Celeste walked over to him.

"Hey, Crew?" Celeste said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah?" He said, turning around.

"Will you sit with me at lunch?" Celeste asked.

"Scram, you little twerp. We have things to talk about." The girl from Two snapped at her.

The other Careers began to laugh, but Crew narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, don't speak to her like that!" Crew shouted.

Celeste's eyes widened, she'd never heard Crew shout. He sounded scary.

"Or what?" The boy from One said, shoving Crew.

Celeste got angry and before she knew it, she was on the boy from One's back, pulling his hair and punching his back. She felt a pair of hands grab her and throw her to the floor. Celeste looked up to see the girl from Two standing over her, her fist raised. Celeste braced herself for what was coming, but the punch never came. Crew dived at the girl and pinned her to the ground. She spit in his face and he was momentarily blinded. The girl kneed Crew in the stomach and Crew punched her square in the jaw.

Suddenly, two Peacekeepers arrived and pulled Crew and the girl apart. The girl's face was red with rage and Crew wiped away the spit from his eyes. Crew and the girl were taken away and Celeste, the pair from One and the boy from Two were escorted into the lunch hall.

**Angel Jask's POV:**

Angel could hear the screams from the gym and, along with a bunch of her fellow Tributes, she rushed in to see what the commotion was. The girl from Two and the Boy from Four were being dragged away and the pair from One, the boy from Two and the small girl from Four were being escorted into the lunch hall. The Careers sat down at the biggest table and began talking, they looked furious. The small girl from Four sat down at a table in the corner of the room. Angel walked towards her and sat down at her table.

"Hi, I'm Angel." Angel said, sweetly.

The girl looked up and smiled, 'Hi, I'm Celeste.'

They shook hands and began talking.

"So what happened in there?" Angel asked after a while.

Celeste told her about her District partner standing up for her and how she attacked the boy from One and then a huge fight broke out. Angel's jaw dropped. When she'd finished the story, Celeste sighed and looked sadly at her hands

"Your District partner seems nice." Angel said, trying to change the subject.

Suddenly, Celeste brightened up and smiled, 'Oh, Crew? Yeah, he's the best! He's so nice and really funny and he's my best friend!"

Angel laughed, 'Wow, he sounds like a god.'

"He is one! You should see how well he can throw a trident!" Celeste chirped.

Angel and Celeste continued talking and decided to learn how to build fires after lunch. When lunch ended, they approached the fire-building station, but the girl from Two stood in their way. Celeste began to shiver and Angel's eyes grew wide.

"Because of you and your stupid friend, I just got kicked out of the Career alliance. I'm just here to let you know that the two of you are first on my list." The girl said calmly and then walked away.

Angel saw that tears were forming in Celeste's eyes.

"It's going to be okay." Angel reassured her.

"No it's not! I'm the reason Crew started that fight and now he's going to die and it's all my fault!" Celeste wailed.

Angel hugged her and whispered, 'Listen, the Careers kicked her out. That means that she was strong enough to get in in the first place. And who do the Careers target at the start of the Games?'

Celeste pulled away from her hug and sniffed, 'I don't know... the strong ones?'

"Exactly, the strong ones. That means that that girl is first on their list." Angel told her.

Celeste smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks, Angel." Celeste said, smiling.

"No problem." Angel replied.

**I hope you enjoyed! Review if you have time:) It lets me know how I'm getting on. Bye!**


	18. Training Day 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on the chapter but I've been really busy lately! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Riley Kramer's POV:**

Riley awoke to the smell of breakfast. She yawned loudly and stood up from her bed. She pulled on her training gear and left the room. She entered the kitchen to find that the table was adorned with a variety of food. Her escort sat at the table, filing her nails and humming to herself.

"Good morning." Riley said sleepily.

"Good morning, Riley. How are you?" The escort, whose name Riley didn't know, chirped.

"Good, thanks. Things are just a bit awkward with James recently." Riley confessed, sighing.

The escort leaned towards Riley, 'Has he tried to touch you yet?'

"What? No!" Riley screamed.

The escort shrugged and went back to filing her nails.

"It's just, he's been acting kind of strange ever since we arrived in the Capitol." Riley told the escort, taking a sip from her glass.

"Oh dear.. you really are clueless." The escort said, shaking her head.

"What?" Riley asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, he's in love with you! Silly girl! It's very obvious. The other escorts have noticed it too." The escort told her.

"So you've been talking about me behind my back?" Riley grew angry.

"No, no! Not at all, dear. It's just that people make comments every now and then. See you later!" The escort said, rushing from the room.

Riley sat back and took in what she'd just been told. Was James really in love with her? She had noticed that Dan and James acted strangely around eachother. Riley would be lying if she said she hadn't ever had feelings for James. She fell in love with him the first time she met him, but he didn't seem interested... And then along came Dan.

"No. Stop it, Riley. You love Dan, not James." Riley whispered to herself.

Just then, James walked into the room in nothing but his underwear. Riley's jaw dropped but she quickly composed herself and looked away.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." James said, sitting down at the table.

"It's fine." Riley stammered uncomfortably.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Oh, and don't go anywhere. I need to talk to you." James said, walking out of the room.

Riley sighed and finished her breakfast. A few minutes later, James returned fully-dressed.

"Better?" James said, smirking. 

"Better." Riley replied, trying not to smile.

"Listen, there's something I need to ask you-" James began but he was cut off by Riley.

"Look, I'm with Dan, not you. So, no. I will not date you and I never will. My heart belongs to Dan and Dan only. So just stop flirting with me and get over yourself. I mean, Dan is your brother! Just please, do yourself a favour and stop." Riley blurted out, not thinking about what she was saying.

James' face turned red and his eyes dropped.

"I was just going to ask you about being allies in the Arena..." James trailed off.

Riley's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but James left the room briskly. What had she done? Riley wasn't a mean person but she was devoted to Dan. She sighed, left the room and headed for training.

**James Caris' POV:**

James stormed out of the room and headed for the elevator. He pushed the button that said 'Gym' and sighed. James didn't mean to confuse or upset Riley. He didn't know that he was coming on too strong and he was genuinely sorry. The elevator went down a couple of floors before it stopped and the doors opened. Two, looming boys walked in who James recognised from training but he couldn't remember their names.

"I'm just saying that-" The first boy said.

"Well don't just say anything. I'm the leader of this alliance and my decision is final. Phoenix is out of the group and she's staying out. Crew displayed strength while she displayed weakness." The second boy continued.

"But she's your District partner. And she's tough." The first boy said.

"Can we just drop it?" The second boy said, raising his voice.

The second boy turned around and noticed James standing behind them.

"James, right?" The second boy said, turning around, "I'm Tiberius and this is Trim."

James shook their hands and introduced himself.

"Listen, we saw you throwing spears at training and we'd like to offer you a spot in our alliance. You in?" Tiberius asked.

James thought for a moment. Was this a trap? No, James could tell by the serious looks on their faced that they were serious.

"Sure." James said, shrugging.

"Welcome aboard. Now, we're meeting Crew, that is if he decides to stay, and Sparkle down in the gym." Trim told him.

"Who are Crew and Sparkle?" James asked.

"Crew is that guy who got in the fight yesterday." Tiberius told him.

James nodded, he remembered that from the previous day.

"And Sparkle is the blonde girl who's always at the ranged weapons stations." Trim finished.

"Oh, yeah. She's really good." James said.

Tiberius and Trim nodded. The elevator door opened and James followed Trim and Tiberius over to Sparkle and Crew.

"This is James. He's in." Tiberius said, pointing his thumb at James.

"He's cute." Sparkle giggled, winking at James.

James blushed and everyone laughed.

"Ignore her, she's a pain." Trim told him.

"Oh, shut up!" Sparkle said, slapping Trim playfully.

"What about you? Are you staying or not?" Tiberius asked Crew.

"Yeah, I'm staying." Crew replied.

Tiberius smiled, 'Okay, listen. Here's the plan for today. Too many Careers have died due to natural causes because they didn't know the first things about camouflague or fire-building. So, you all have to focus on the survival stations today.'

"What? But that's a waste of time!" Sparkle groaned.

"You won't be saying that when you're freezing your ass off in the Arena." Trim said.

She shrugged and everyone walked off. James made his way over to the berry-eating section and began working. He had a good feeling about his new alliance.

**Liam Johnsen's POV:**

Liam grew bored of the camouflague station and made his way over to the blade station where Serenity was practicing her knife skills.

"Hey!" Liam greeted as he picked up a knife.

"Hey." Serenity replied, glancing at him.

"Do you maybe want to sit together at lunch?" Liam asked, blushing.

"Yeah, sure." Serenity answered, smiling.

On cue, the bell rang for lunch and Liam and Serenity entered the cafeteria and grabbed their food. They sat at a small table in the corner of the room.

"How's training going?" Liam asked, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Fine, and you?" Serenity asked, blankly.

"Good." Liam frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

"What? No, of course not! Why?" Serenity replied quickly.

"You just don't seem like yourself." Liam told her.

Serenity sighed and put down her sandwich, 'Can I ask you something? And you have to answer honestly.'

"Yeah, of course." Liam agreed, confused.

"Well, it's just that I've been getting some signals and stuff from you and I was just wondering..." Serenity paused and took a deep breath, 'Do you have feelings for me?'

Liam was taken aback by Serenity's question and he blushed deeply.

"Ehm.." Liam didn't know what to say.

"Nevermind, I shouldn't have asked. I'm so stupid!" Serenity said, screwing her eyes shut.

Liam reached out and clasped her hand.

"You're not. And yes. I do have feelings for you. Do you have feelings for me?" Liam asked.

Serenity grasped Liam's hand tighter, "Yes. Yes I do."

Liam smiled and he leaned forward and kissed Serenity and she kissed him back.

"Oh, look everybody! The two freaks have finally kissed! How disgusting!" Liam heard someone shout.

He broke away from Serenity to see the District One girl, Sparkle, pointing and laughing at them. The next thing Liam knew, he was on top of Sparkle, slamming his fists into her face. Blood was rushing from her nose and with each punch, Liam heard a sickening crack. He felt a strong pair of arms throw him across the room. The District One boy came charging at him, but Serenity jumped on his back and began punching him.

Then, all hell broke loose and all of the Tributes began fighting. The boy from District Two and the boy from District 11 were slamming into eachother. The girl from District 11 was now fist-fighting with Sparkle. Serenity was being slammed into the wall by the boy from District One. The little girl from District 4 and her district partner were punching the girl from District Two. Then, Liam blacked out

**I hope you all enjoyed! Bye!**


End file.
